Others
by MidnightWritings
Summary: Afraid of the dark? You should be. Kakuzu/OC
1. Chapter 1

Others Prologue

**Alright! This is the new series I cranked out one day while reading Glass House (which was amazing) and BAM! Here came Others full-speed. ^^**

**Full Summary: In a world where it isn't safe to be alone after dark, meet Mitsukai Kumori, the most clueless junior at Konoha High. She moved in with her mother and stepfather when her father died in a 'plane accident.' Now she's forced to stay at the library until her stepfather can pick her up on his way home from work because of an Other attack. Some people call them vampires, but most people call them Others. Fearsome creatures that need human blood to survive. The only way to survive them is to fight them or pray a Protector is there to save you. Kakuzu/OC**

"Bye Kumori!" Sakura says waving. I grin and turn to wave back.

"Bye Sakura! Bye Hinata!" I grin pulling out my umbrella.

"B-Bye," Hinata stammers getting into Neji's car.

"Sure you don't want a ride?" Sakura asks as her mom's car pulls up. "It's late and raining." I smile and shake my head.

"Thanks but no thanks; we live on opposite sides of the district. It's not even a mile anyway." I say.

"But-" Her mom's honking cuts her off.

"Go," I say shooing her.

"I'll see you at school!" She says hastily getting into her car. I wave as she speeds off, her mom obviously terrified. I start walking back and the rain comes down harder. A dark ally looms in the distance after a few soggy minutes. Cold dread curls into my stomach as thoughts of bad horror movies come to my thoughts. A cold wind blows as I walk, hitting me full on. I grimace and keep walking.

"Almost halfway there," I chant over and over. My mantra soothes me a little. Lightning flashes and a shadow lights up slightly in the flash. The wind blows rain into my face and into my eyes. "Stupid worthless glasses!" I hiss at my useless shields. I inhale deeply through my nose and freeze.

The smell of death is heavily weighing on the air. My eyes get huge and thunder rolls. An inhuman chuckle follows and tears prick my eyes.

**I'm dead!** My mind screams, slowly turning into a whimper. An audible whimper. The shadow comes closer and I trop my bags. My umbrella falls out of my hand and I start running. Tears of fear are streaming down my face as I look back.

The Other looks like all the ones I've heard of. His hair is greasy, brown, and hanging in his black eyes. My heart rate spikes. Black eyes mean the Other hasn't eaten recently. Hungry Others are even more terrifying than regular ones because they're even faster and more brutal than normal. His limbs are pale and lanky, making him a good foot taller than me, which isn't saying much but still. I trip over an un-level edge and skid a few yards. Blood seeps from my arms and legs, making me wince. The Other stops running and kneels next to me. His chuckle hits my eardrum and more tears fill my eyes.

**Oh Kami I'm not ready to die!!** I whimper as his hand goes to my head. He grabs a fistful of hair, yanking me to my feet and sending explosions of pain through my head. He chuckles and sets me do, putting a hand under my chin to force me to look him in the eye. He inhales deeply, closing his eyes.

"You smell delicious," His voice is gravely and it sends chills down my spine. His hand that was in my hair is now on my leg. His breath is cold and heavy with death on my ear. "We're not going to risk you running away," He growls. His hand is just under my kneecap. "I hate fast food," A sharp scream escapes my lips as a crack rings through the air. Tears stream down my face again. He chuckles darkly. "That's better," Pain shoots up and down my right leg when I try to move. A sharp punch to my stomach has my head reeling.

**He's toying with me**

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" I hiss and that earns me a slap to my broken leg. He punches me in the noses and runs his fingers through the blood, bringing it to his lips. His pale tongue shoots out and licks it off his fingers. His hand dives toward my head again. I close my eyes and wait for impact. The squeal of tires on wet asphalt makes my eyes open again. A silver mustang speeds down the street. The breaks squeal from about a hundred yards away and it stops behind my back.

"Get away from her!" A voice yells from behind me. I'm roughly dropped when the Other is attacked. Crying out when I hit the ground, my vision blurs and more footsteps run toward the Other. A pair of feet stops in front of me, bending down.

"What's your name?" The voice is gentle and feminine.

"M-Mitsukai Kumori," I gasp and try to stand up.

"Don't move," A male voice says sharply. "You're injured," I nod slowly and arms go around my waist gently. "We're going to take you to a hospital now. You're going to be alright,"

"Thank you," I say faintly as the darkness closes in on me.

"You're a lucky girl Kumori," The man says with a slight chuckle.

Others CH 1

**So~ How did you guys like the first chapter of Others? I promise that this chapter will introduce Kakuzu and Kumori and hopefully a little romance will start stirring up! :D Please enjoy!!**

When I wake back up, I'm in the hospital. My heart pounds as memories of what had happened fill my mind's eye.

"Oh Kami, Kumori!" You're awake!" My mom flies at me and envelopes me in a weepy hug.

"I'm fine Mom," I gingerly pat her on the back, my hand shaking slightly. She sobs harder and I flinch when she touches one of the bruises now decorating my body. "Really this could have happened to anyone and-"

"But it didn't," Ryuu, my stepfather, growls using his 'policeman' voice. "It happened to you," His red hair seems to match the dull flame in his grey eyes. He and Mom hadn't had kids yet (ew) so he took me in immediately as his daughter.

"I'm fine," I mumble turning slightly red. "Can we go home now? I really just want to forget about this." I shift my weight nervously and, for the first time, feel the cast around my leg. Looking closer, I can see its bulky outline from under the thin hospital sheets.

"Of course," A pretty nurse says scurrying in. "Let me get a doctor to do one last check on you but I'm sure you're going to be home soon. You're very lucky," She flashes me a winning smile and I force myself to smile back.

"Thank you," I say bowing my head slightly. She smiles again and ruffles my hair.

"Your parents have been very worried about you. Don't scare them like that again," She fake scolds. I grin sheepishly.

"Don't worry. It's going to be a pain to hobble around school like this. Her laugh rings out again and I giggle as well.

The next morning I have to all but pry myself from Mom's car. It was hard enough to try to get out of the car, get out my bag, put it on, then pull out my crutches and hobble into school.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you…?"

"I'm fine Mom; I'll meet Ryuu at the library. Bye!" I hobble into school as fast as I can. A small snail speeds past me. I glare darkly at it and aim a crutch at it.

"Kumori?" I jump and turn around, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Hey Kiba," I smile. I feel his eyes tracing the signs of my struggle.

"So the rumors are true…"

"Word travels fast, huh?" I ask deadpanning slightly. He shrugs and takes my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"I'll help you get to your classes. You're allowed to have help, right?" I nod slowly as we start walking toward my locker.

"Did the Other talk to you at all?" He asks and I shiver unconsciously at the name.

"Yeah, his voice was really dry and gravelly," I nod. "Exactly like they say,"

"Ew," He says with a slight shudder.

"Reeked too," I say making a slight face. "Smelled worse then Akamaru after he went swimming in the swamp,"

"Oh gross!" He fake gags.

"I know," I sigh slamming my locker shut. The halls slowly fill with students as we start walking toward the math room.

"Here we are," He says setting my bag by the desk. "I'll pick you back up a few minutes before class ends," I smile and take a seat as people filter in.

"Thanks Kiba, I appreciate it," He grins.

"I should be thanking you, I get out of class early for this," I anime fall as he starts walking to class, unless he was skipping again.

"Oh man, how troublesome," Shikamaru says slumping slightly when he sees me. "Now I'm probably gunna get stuck carrying your stuff or something," Another groan of "troublesome" escapes his lips as he slides into his seat behind mine. I glare playfully and gently hit him with a free crutch.

"Kiba's already volunteered to do that for me. C'mon, don't tell me you wouldn't carry Temari's books," A light blush finds its way to his cheeks.

"She may be troublesome but she's my girlfriend…"

"Excuses, excuses,"

"Oh my Kami, Kumori!" Sakura's eyes almost explode out of her head when she sees me. "I KNEW we should have given you a ride!"

"Then maybe you'd be like this too, I don't want that," I soothe as she hugs me gently. For some reason my eyes are drawn to the hallway. Bad move. Out of the corner of my field of vision, I see him. The Other. Students walk around him like its nothing and nobody else seems to see him. His eyes are cold, bitter almost. His smile matches his eyes and I can smell the death around him from over here. My blood chills and goose bumps rise.

"I'm coming for you," He breathes harshly making it sound like he's right next to me.

"Kumori?"

"Kumori!" I blink and scan the halls. The Other isn't there anymore.

"What was that?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose gently.

"You zoned out for a few minutes. Want me to go get a teacher?" Sakura asks, her voice sounding concerned.

"You didn't see…?"

"See what?" She asks gently.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head as Asuma comes in. "I'm fine," She nods slowly and sits down a few desks away from me, shooting me worried glances over her shoulder. I smile each time and finally Kiba comes to my rescue.

"Excuse me sir," He says stepping inside. "I'm here to take Kumori to her next class," He looks up from the cancer stick he'd been trying to light without setting off the fire alarm.

"Go ahead," He says as I get up and start walking out the door. Kiba grins and takes my bag and books.

"I have an idea,"

"Mmm?"

"There's something I want to show you but first we're gonna have to get you out of class for the rest of the day…me too or else it won't be as fun," He says thoughtfully. I blink at him and swear I see a light bulb appear above his head.

"What are you thinking…?" I ask frowning a little at him.

"Just trust me," He says with a smile I can't resist.

"Fine," I sigh and we put my books in my locker before moving out of the school toward the side of the school without windows. He picks me up when we go past the office and he breaks into a flat out run. There are a few heavy metal doors and it's rumored that the school was once used as a prison and the doors were the only thing they couldn't get rid of. I hobble out behind him and carelessly drop my crutches before sitting with my back against the wall.

"Stay right here," He says holding up his index finger, the universal motion for "one second". I nod and he runs off. "Go get her boy!" I can just barely hear him say. A giant white thing comes romping toward me and I'm on my back getting thoroughly licked.

"I missed you too Akamaru," I laugh scratching the huge dog behind his ears.

"Heh, not exactly what I meant…" Kiba says sweatdropping and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's fine," I say pushing the dog off me gently. Akamaru sighs and puts his head in my lap after I get situated on the wall again. Kiba and I spend the next two periods talking about nothing before he gets up.

"Go back home, Akamaru, I'll pick you up after class," He gets up and pulls me to my feet. He gives him a cow-eyed look but turns and saunters home.

"C'mon, we should probably go back to class and lie about you having a hallucination or something…"

"Nobody cares," I say lazily as we sneak back to our classes.

~~Later~~

I sigh and slump over, my forehead resting against the cool brick of the library.

"I hate school," I mumble to myself as I limp inside. "I hate Others. I hate how paranoid parents are," I get several weird looks because I'm muttering to myself and shooting angry glares at anything that moves. I grab the last empty table and set my stuff down before getting started on my homework.

_You're selling tickets for a school play and you need a profit of at least 43% if you hope to put on another play. If tickets are seven dollars a piece…_ I glare down at my math homework.

"I hate Asuma-sensei too,"

"I did too," A voice from beside me makes me jump. "Is this seat taken?" I look up to see a green-eyed teenager with brown hair and scars along his face.

"Not if you don't mind sitting next to a cripple," I joke pushing it out a little with my foot. He 'hn's and sits down.

"I had him last year, if you think this is hard just wait until the last month of school," I groan slightly and slump so my nose is firmly in the book crack.

"Do you enjoy torturing people?" He chuckles a little.

"Yes, I'm Kakuzu."

"Mitsukai Kumori," I say to my book.

"What?"

"Mitsukai Kumori," I repeat lifting my head slightly. He sighs and puts his hand under my forehead, forcing me to look up.

"Name. Now,"

"Mitsukai Kumori! Don't hurt the cripple!" He moves his hand and my head goes back to my book. "I don't get this~" He sighs audibly and I can feel his gaze penetrating my skull.

"Look, I'm a senior. I took Asuma's class last year. Do you want help?" He asks grudgingly. I look up at him, my eyes sparkling.

"Yes~"

"Don't ever look like that again or I'm not going to help you," he says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Don't be,"

"Okay,"


	2. Chapter 2

Others CH 2

**I'm so glad you guys like this story! All the feedback I've gotten has made me happy and wanna write more! And I know the pairing is Kakuzu/OC but I'm going to have a little fluff with other people because that's the way I write. Hopefully you like it~**

**cheeky half-demon: I'm gonna! :D You're stuck with it babe!**

**BeNiceToAnime: You're not being rude! I'm surprised that nobody's asked that yet. ^^" That's one of the Others. They're going to be the main bad guys of the story. And their leader is someone I'm pretty sure you guys will like… XD **

**Thanks to cheeky half-demon and Kismahaz for the alerts and BeNiceToAnime for the alert and favorite!! They make me feel happy.**

"Does that make any more sense now?" Kakuzu asks raising one of his eyebrows as I fall silent again and work out a problem.

"That depends…is this right?" I turn the page I'm working on toward him, his eyes scanning my messy scrawl. He nods slowly and turns it back toward me.

"That's correct," I squeal and throw my hands up.

"Finally!" I slump over the book again and sigh happily. "That took forever,"

"You're telling me," He says rubbing the side of his head gingerly. "That took almost half an hour,"

"Heh-heh, sorry," I say rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I was never any good at math,"

"That much is apparent,"

"Hey!" I pout slightly. "You're mean,"

"I'm a senior; you have to be mean in order to survive. Get used to it,"

"You're not just mean, you're scary," His eye twitches a little and he sighs into a hand.

"You really don't want to irritate me. I've already been to juvie for killing a guy and I'm eighteen so I don't want to kill you and up having to go to jail." I flinch and nod slowly, staring at his face to make sure he wasn't just kidding me.

He wasn't.

I gulp hard and look back down at my page of doodles. It was mostly drawings I'd started and never finished while Kakuzu was talking. He'd gotten annoyed, I could tell. I still get the feeling that he doesn't like me but I don't know why he kept trying to teach me.

My phone rings in my pocket and I fish it out, seeing Ryuu's number.

"That's my dad," I mumble gathering up my books and shoving them into my bag. "Thanks for all your help," He grunts and nods. I smile a little and turn to wave when I get to the door. He gives me a halfhearted wave back and I duck into Ryuu's car. A pretty decent second-hand car that he says I'm going to get once he worked up the money to buy another one. It doesn't look like I'm going to get it any time soon.

"How was your day?" He asks smiling a little at me as I shove my crutches into the back.

"Long, boring. The walk to the library was a pain," He nods sympathetically.

"I know it is but it's safer than you walking home by yourself."

"It was one time, Ryuu. I'm fine,"

"I know Others are stupid but they'll see you hurt and see that as a perfect opportunity to take you." I shiver slightly at his words but nod. "I'm not going to let them have you. Very few people survive other attacks. You know that,"

"Yeah," I say in a small voice. He glances over and smiles a little.

"Let's drive through somewhere for dinner," I know he feels bad for scaring me like that. I nod and force a smile.

"Can we go to Chick-Fil-Ay? ((A/N: Seriously! How do you spell that?! ."))"

"Sure," He says putting his hand on my knee and squeezing it gently. I put my hand over his and close me eyes, tried from the day.

"We're here," My stepfather wakes me when we get home. I yawn and the smell of fast food overwhelms my sense. I grin and hobble inside.

"Thanks Ryuu," I say sitting down at the table as my mom walks in.

"Smells good," She agrees pecking her husband quickly. It's been almost two years since they've gotten married and they still don't like PDA-ing in front of me.

"Who was that boy you were with?" He asks and I almost choke on my sandwich.

"What?!" Mom asks looking like an eager puppy.

"His name is Kakuzu and he was helping me with my math homework…you know I'm not any good at that."

"Do you like him?" She squeals and I turn bright red.

"No! I just met him! Of course I don't like him!"

"Oh," She looks disappointed. "Sweetie, if you want we can try to find a boyfriend for you…" I deadpan.

"No thanks. I'm good finding mine myself." I say dryly as I take a slurp of milkshake. "I'm a big girl, Mom. I can do it,"

"You're always going to be my little girl," She says with a slight sob. I reach over and pat her on the back.

"I know Mom,"

"I love you!"

"Love you too," She sobers up quickly and smiles as she finishes her food. I take the last bite of my sammich and grab my crutches.

"Where are you going?" Ryuu asks frowning slightly.

"Room, night," I say giving them a backwards wave as I hobble up to my room. I yawn and set my crutches down as I limp into the shower.

The water helps me forget what had gone on before. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, letting the water run over my face. Sighing and opening my eyes, I turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself as I go back to my room. I close my eyes as I pull the cloth off and towel-dry my hair.

"_I've been waiting for you_" A dark voice hisses in my ear and a hand over my mouth muffles a scream. I whimper and terrified tears fill my eyes. "_Nobody gets away once I decide I want them dead,_" It's the Other from before. I whimper again and his dirty nails dig into either side of my mouth, drawing blood. It runs down my jaw and he grins, dragging his tongue along so it gets the blood. "_And I want you dead_"

I screw my eyes shut and when I open them again, the Other isn't there. A hand to my jaw says that I was hallucinating…again.

"If this happens again I'm telling Mom and Ryuu," I promise myself as I get into my pajamas and crawl into bed. Dreams of Others dance in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Others Ch 3

**Oh Gawd, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! TwT" I've had a lot going on… It's been a tiring week too. Hopefully that won't show up in my writing! You guys have been really supportive of Others and Stupidity. *small sob* I'm so happy when I see the reviews I get! They make me feel special! *happy dance* This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's read it, yet not reviewed. I'm going to start begging soon… PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP THE BLOCK AWAY!**

**cheeky half-demon: …Awesome bad guys? Isn't that an oxymoron? XD I'm glad you like it so much!! Thanks for the help about Chik-Fil-A too. Nom, nom, nom.**

**theoretical indecisive-ness: Yeah…what do you expect from Kumori-baka? XD Don't worry, you'll find out who the leader of the Others is soon. And nah… Kakuzu is a good guy. I dunno if I'm going to keep him that though~**

**SnowsShadow: Don't worry, there's going to be a lot of Kuzu-kun in this chapter!**

**Thanks to WordsPlayAcrossYourLips for the favorite and SnowsShadow for the favorite and alert!!!!**

"Ahhh you finally got your cast off," Sakura says glancing down at my leg.

"I know, right?" I grin. "It's been forever! I can dance again!" I add striking a dramatic pose.

"Y-You never da-danced before," Hinata says pressing her index fingers together as we walk down the hall.

"How do you know I don't dance around in my underwear singing into my hairbrush and have not been able to do so because of this d*mn cast?"

"You told us once," Sakura deadpans slightly. "You said you wouldn't be caught dead dancing around in your underwear singing into your hairbrush because it looked so stupid,"

"Yeah well…Ni!" There's a laugh from behind me.

"We are the knights who say Ni!" Naruto says running to catch up to us.

"We should seriously form a club," I say with a straight face. "We'd be the coolest people in school,"

"Already are," Naruto says with an arrogant sniff. Sakura laughs.

"Oh yeah, we're the coolest!"

"A-And even I-Ino-chan is j-jealous," Hinata says offering us a shy smile before she turns bright red and looks down, seeing as Naruto glanced at her.

"That's right Hina-chan!" He says putting an arm around the girl. "Way jealous!" She promptly faints.

"Must have been the nickname," I say nodding. "Poor thing,"

"Better take her to the nurse," Sakura says as the blond boy picks her up and walks down toward the front office. "You going over to the library again?"

"Yeah,"

"You've been going there a lot…"

"Duh, that's where Ryuu picks me up after her gets off work," I say rolling my eyes. "I told you that,"

"I saw you there with a guy once," She says seriously.

"…So? That's just Kakuzu. He's a senior and he-"

"OHMYKAMI HE'S A _SENIOR_?!"

"Yeah, he's been helping me with my homework,"

"Are you dating?" She asks in a hushed tone.

"Um, no," I say flatly. "We're not even friends, he helps me with my homework and I buy him food," The two of us had come up with that payment technique.

"You're secretly dating?" She looks hopeful.

"NO!" She sighs and slumps.

"Fine, don't tell me about your secret relationship with the hot senior," I hit my forehead and curse loudly. "That's not very lady-like language." She says with a disapproving frown.

"Text me later," I say tiredly as I start off toward the library, buying a soda and bag of chips on the way. I take a seat at my usual table and open the bag, taking a chip as I get my homework out.

"You're early," Kakuzu says taking a seat across from me. I nod and slide the bag across from him. He grunts acknowledgement and takes a chip, biting into it with what could have been mistaken as happiness.

"Got my cast off so I don't have to limp everywhere,"

"About time,"

"I know," I pull out my work and start it, my would-be tutor watching my progress over my shoulder.

"You're getting better," He says looking over my math homework.

"Thanks" I say with a small smile. "My head hurts from being so smart." He deadpans slightly.

"Go take a breather outside," He suggests pulling out the rest of finished homework to make sure I did it right. I nod and go outside, laying down on a bench and closing my eyes. The sun is shining gently, just before the sun has started to set. I put my elbow over my eyes and breathe in deeply. It's a strangely warm day despite it being October.

"So pretty out~" I murmur yawning a little. After a few minutes of dozing, I hear footsteps. I brush it off as nothing and yawn again as the person comes closer. The steps stop in front of me. I pull my arm off my eyes and blink a few times to help my eyes adjust to the sudden light. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," A voice purrs. I look to the owner of the voice and see a white (seriously it's white!) haired main with glasses over his eyes. "I was wondering if you knew Mitsukai Kumori," If that's any indication of him being a creeper, I don't see it.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?" I look at him scrutinizing for a second. "Are you British?" He chuckles.

"My master wants to see you and no I'm not British," He says pushing his glasses up. "He requests that you meet with him right now," His hand reaches towards my arm.

"Touch her and I'll break your hand off," A voice growls from the doorway. He pushes his glasses up again and smiles.

"Ah, Kakuzu-kun, it's been too long," He says taking a step back.

"Not long enough, a$$hole," Kakuzu snarls and steps between me and the newcomer.

"I'm hurt, Kakuzu-kun, I do have a name," He says with a feigned hurt expression.

"A$$hole seems to fit you better," He says in the same tone. "Get the hell away from her, Kabuto."

"I'm sorry to say I can't," Kabuto smirks. "My master has requested her presence and I have every intention of bringing her to him,"

"How about you give your master a little present from mine?" He asks punching him squarely in the jaw, sending him flying. "Are you alright?" He adds turning back to me.

"I-I'm fine," I say getting up off the bench. "Who was that?"

"Kabuto," He says shortly. "Back inside, now," I look over my shoulder as he all but drags me back into the library. The silver-haired man is nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry sir," Kabuto says bowing his head as he kneels in front of the man he called his master. "I failed, Kakuzu-kun was with her," A chuckle rings out.

"I know, I knew that would happen," His master says with a smile gracing his lips. "I just sent you to scare her. She knows we're here. She knows we're after her, and that's good enough for now."

"For now?" He chuckles again.

"Yes, for now,"


	4. Chapter 4

Others Ch 4

**GOOD NEWS O LOYAL FANS OF OTHERS!!! I got three more books in the series that inspired me to write Others!! :D That's good because that means I'll be inspired to write more, which means more and faster updates! YAY FOR UPDATES! School has been hectic lately and my grades aren't always the best that they can be, so I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I'm doing my best but high school still seems to take more out of me than I can give. Cheesy, but true. *small chuckle* Just ask anyone in high school, or you know my pain if you're in it yourself. WOO-HOO! CLASS OF '12!!!!**

**theoretical indecisive-ness: *blushes* Hee-hee thanks~ I'm glad you like it! And I was pretty sure Oro=Leader was obvious… You're not stupid, you just have brainfarts! **

**cheeky half demon: You're OUR moron! XD You'll see in this chapter…maybe. I haven't decided when I'm going to tell you guys but I do know what they want with her~ :D**

SnowsShadow: Poor, poor Hina-chan~ And yep! That's what everyone says about Oro-chan~

**OwO! art-is-a-bang101 PUT ME AS A FAVORITE AUTHOR!!! Thanks to XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX for the alert and favorite! They make me happy~**

"Who's Kabuto and what does he want with mean?" I ask as we slide back into our usual table.

"What do you mean?" He asks and I see a muscle in his jaw twitch with irritation.

"He said his master wanted to see me. I've never even heard of a guy named Kabuto before so-"

"Let's keep it that way," He says with a low growl. "What other homework do you have?" I blink in surprise at the tone of his voice but shrug it off.

"I have this class I'm taking that is about Others and how to defend yourself against them…It just started with the new term, coulda helped me earlier," I chuckle dryly and pull out the huge textbook. "We're doing a unit on Protectors now; do you know anything about them?"

"A little" is his response and he looks across the table, no doubt reading upside down. He has the weird habit of reading over my shoulder across the table…if that makes any sense at all. I sigh and open it to the page I had marked with the worksheet we'd been given in class.

"Number three: Why are Protectors able to fend off Others even though normal people can't?" I mumble. I'd finished everything but there were a few questions that I couldn't find in the book. My a$$hole teacher liked to make a 'challenge to keep you on your toes,' as she put it. "D'you know?" I look up to meet his gaze and he seems to be thinking before he nods.

"Protectors go through rigorous training before they can even be ranked as the lowest level of Protector, Ryu (dragon). It's kind of like school, but when you qualify for the highest rank, Itami (pain), it's mandatory that you go through a surgery that will make you almost like Others. I know that sounds hypocritical but Protector organizations have dissected the brains of Others and found that they'd be more-or-less normal with their powers if it hadn't been activated. This part of their brain, probably something their leader makes by hand by how crude it looks, makes them need blood, want to kill humans, and only loyal to him. We keep that part out so Itami are almost exactly like them," My eyes sparkle at how detailed he is.

"I'm gonna write down all of that! If I don't get an A on this, nothing in the world is right any more!!!" I start giggling evilly to myself. A thought hits me. "How do you know so much about Protectors?"

"My brother became one, I learned from him. He wants me to be one," He says looking me in the eye. "What's the next question?"

"Do Protectors produce children?"

"No," He says slowly. "They can't have kids, marriage is very rare. There have been a couple dozen cases just here where a Protector fell in love. Here, there were even a few cases of Protectors falling in love with humans. No…falling in love isn't the right word. Imprinting. That's what it's called. They can't fall in love with anyone but that one person. Forever,"

"That's so romantic," I say tapping my pencil against the table. "Only falling in love with one person," He grunts noncommittally.

"Here's one…What are the symptoms of imprinting?"

"That's a hard one. I think they're restlessness, cravings, wanting to be with the person imprinted on, see them, needing things that they like…" He pauses, frowning slightly.

"You okay?" I ask after a few seconds.

"I'm fine," He says shaking his head. "Fine" I frown slightly as well but don't say anything.

"If you say so Kakuzu," I shrug and go back to the mindless homework.

"Can Others fall in love?"

"Trick question, that's unknown," He says wisely.

"I'm keeping my eye on her, sir," He says bowing his head slightly.

"Very good," His master nods. "Does she suspect you at all?"

"No, if she does she is hiding it really well,"

"She would see that coming if she could tell what you really were,"

"I'm doing better than that sir, you know me,"

"You're sure she has no idea?"

"Yes,"

"Alright. Keep up what you're doing. I want you to become like a shadow to her. Don't let her know what you're doing, though,"

"Yes sir,"

"Before you go…"

"Mmm?"

"Don't fall in love,"

"Don't be insane" _Too late_


	5. Chapter 5

Others Ch 5

**Soooo about all the confusion from last chapter. Yes there is supposed to be a line there, I just didn't know the little squiggle I usually use doesn't show up on . It won't happen again, I promise! I'll use a different line indicator thing. **

**ShamanicNinja: Mostly the Morganville Vampire Series (starting with Glass House, amazing series!!!) but I did get Imprinting from Twilight, though. That's the only thing I kinda 'borrowed'.**

**theoretical indecisive-ness: Not at all but I'm pretty sure I get the gist of what you're trying to say! Yeah there is and it's supposed confusing. Someone's in love, but I'm not telling you who though. ;D It was just the Imprinting that I was inspired by. ^^"**

**SnowsShadow: I finished it a while ago and, looking back, I stole that to help make Protectors a little more 3D. I promise I won't, I don't really like Bella, she seems kinda Sue-ish. No offense to Bella-lovers though. I love Kuzu-kun too! It's supposed to be confusing, as I've said. Don't worry I'll clear that up in later chapters~**

**cheeky half-demon: You may be a moron, but you're MY moron! XD I did read it and thinking back, that kind of inspired it. You'll see who loves who later~**

**Okay, just incase you're like me and you skip over the review replies, here's what you've missed. Yes Twilight helped inspire me to write this along with the Morganville Vampire series, which started with Glass House. No Kumori isn't going to change into a Bella. Yes, there is supposed to be a line after the line "Trick question, that's unknown," He says wisely. I didn't know the squiggle I used as a divider didn't work and I apologize profusely. And yes, you're SUPPOSED to be confused about everything after the line. It'll clear up later. Thanks to art-is-a-bang for the alert and ShamanicNinja for the alert and favorite!**

"Camping?" My eye twitches a little. "I hate camping."

"Which is EXACTLY why we need to take you!" Sakura's cheery voice comes from the other end of my cell.

"But I hate it!" I whine slumping onto the table, making Kakuzu raise his eyebrows. "Bugs, no hot water, no cell signal, no outlets, no microwave popcorn,"

"Microwave popcorn?" Both the rosette and my tutor ask at the same time.

"Best. Stuff. Eva. If someone was to kidnap me, I'd go quietly if they had microwave popcorn. Or the stuff from the movie theaters. That's just kick a$$ delicious,"

"Fine, I'll find a way to bring microwave popcorn," She sounds tired. I don't blame her. It's late.

"We'd better be able to cook it. You tricked me when we went white water rafting by bringing it then we had no way to cook it,"

"…" She sighs. "Am I really that see-through?"

"Just a little. Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me. Trick me three times and I'll kick your-"

"Kumori," Kakuzu's tone holds a warning tone. "We've still got a lot of work to do."

"Five more minutes Daddy," I say putting my hand over the mouthpiece. "I'm almost done. I just have to make her feel a little bit guiltier." His eye twitches a little.

"Hurry the hell up" He growls.

"Yeah, yeah," I take my hand away. "Sorry Sakura, Kuzu's b*tching. Pick me up at ten?"

"Eight. Have fun with your secret boyfriend!"

"Too early and he's not my boyfriend!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The dial tone buzzes angrily in my ear and I snap my phone shut.

"Who's not your boyfriend?"

"You," He chuckles.

"Nice, just because you're getting tutored by a senior automatically means you're dating,"

"I know," I close my eyes and put my thumbs over my pupils. "I hate rumors, I hate camping, and I hate Asuma's insanity homework."

"You should be happy, he's gotten better than from when I had him," I groan and slump over the table again, forehead on my wrists. He chuckles.

…line…line…line…line…

"C'mon Kumori, wake up! Your friends are going to be here any minute!"

"Nng,"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"KUMORI!"

"Nng!" She bursts in and whips the covers off.

"Up lazy bones," She says hitting the back of my leg gently. "If you don't hurry you won't get breakfast," I yawn and get up, pulling the t-shirt I wore to bed down as I walk to the bathroom. I glance in the mirror before I start getting ready for the camping trip.

Ding dong!

"Dammit,"

"Kumori! Your friends are here!" My mom calls up the stairs.

"Almost ready!" I yell back and throw the rest of my things into a duffle. I slid down the railing, throwing my bag at Naruto. He grabs it and laughs.

"Finally, I thought we were going to have to send Akamaru up to get you,"

"Oh shut up, I'm here now." I grumble pulling a huge sweatshirt on. "Bye Mom, tell Ryuu I said bye…I'll hopefully survive this trip,"

"I'll be thinking about you~"

"Gag me," Kiba says under his breath. I kick him in the shin.

"Can we go out for doughnuts at something on the way?" I ask as my mom waves a tearful goodbye. "I'm going to eat my own stomach,"

"That doesn't sound delicious," Naruto says doubtfully.

"D*mn straight it isn't. TO KRISPY KREAM!" We all pile in to Shino's huge-ish white van and drive to said doughnut store.

"Mmm, four hot doughnuts and a Mountain Dew, the breakfast of champions," Kiba says grinning.

"Or losers, take your pick," Sakura says grinning slightly.

"LOSERS!" I say throwing my hand in the air, whacking some random person in the face. "Oh sorry," I look to see who it is.

"It's no problem," He says smiling slightly before walking out with his box of pastries. Long black hair trails behind him and I pout.

"His hair is prettier than mine!" I wail stealing a bite out of Hinata's doughnut. She makes a small attempt at a protest but I take another big chomp out of it before she can get the words out.

…line…line…line…line…

"Are you going to be going with her?" His master asks and he nods.

"Of course. She won't see me but I'll be there if they try anything." A slight smile graces his face, but it's thrown off by his tired eyes. "She's been talking a lot in her sleep, about Others,"

"I don't remember you requesting permission to go into her room with her." His master's voice has turned icy.

"It's been raining," He shrugs gulping hard. "Even our kind gets sick," His eyes harden at the man.

"You should know better. You're going to start falling in love with her." He snorts and his master raises one eyebrow.

"I'm not going to fall in love with her. You know I do my job better than that," _I'm already in love._

"You'd better go, she's going to be there soon and I've heard from the base stationed there that a few Others have been sighted. They're hungry too,"

…line…line…line…line…

"Here we are," Shino says putting the car in park. "Middle of nowhere, just like Sakura wanted,"

"Hey! I'm not the only one that wanted this!" She says as we clamber out of the car. "I'm just the one who came up with the idea!"

"Man, how troublesome," Shikamaru yawns shoving his hands into his pockets. "Doesn't look like there's anything around here for miles."

"I-It's re-really nice," Hinata whispers pushing her fingers together. "Untouched,"

"I'm with Hina-chan! This is amazing 'tebayo!" Naruto yells making all the birds around us fly away.

"Nice," I deadpan rubbing my forehead with a sleeve. This sweatshirt was Ryuu's before but I liked it so much I stole it. He doesn't care, though. It comes down to bellow my rear and the sleeves have a good couple inches on my hands. I love it, though. It's snuggly and smells good. "I hate it here already," A mosquito buzzes past and I flap my sleeve at it. "Stupid bugs"

"Hey!" Shino looks slightly offended.

"Oh, sorry. Mildly annoying bugs," He chuckles slightly, just a quick breath being let out. I'm pretty sure it's a chuckle though.

"Oh sh!t," Kiba says when he starts unpacking our stuff. "We didn't bring firewood,"

"I'll go get some," I say swatting at a stray bug. "Be right back,"

…line…line…line…line…

"She's walking off by herself," The Other says with a smirk planted on his pale lips. "This is so perfect. Master wants to talk to her and her friends look delicious," He licks his lips.

"Remember our orders," The girl Other says lightly. "We're only supposed to take her, make it so it looks like she ran away or something. Friends are off limits… for now,"

"Let's hurry the hell up, I'm starving." Another male inhales deeply. "So much blood, so little time,"


	6. Chapter 6

Others Ch 6

***slumps* I'm so tired. It's been another long week but hopefully that won't show in this chapter! I'm seriously blushing from all the amazing reviews I just got for the last chapter! Reviews like the ones I got last chapter make me want to write longer, better chapters and update faster! Lemme break it down for you. Reviews equal happy Angel. Happy Angel means faster updates. Faster updates means happy readers/reviewers. Even a little "update!" will make me happy! It really helps you guys in the end, right?**

**theoretical indecisive-ness: He's a creeper! No, just kidding I love Shino. XD I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves those giant comfy sweatshirt thingies… *runs to closet to get one* ^w^"  
Other: …What the hell was that? *rubs back of head***

**cheeky half-demon: It ALWAYS is when you're reading my stories! XD *huge smile* Don't worry, he will *winks at Beta***

**SnowsShadow: *nod, nod* So true. Glad I'm not the only one that calls her Kumori-baka! Hee-hee-hee she's so clueless…she HAS seen those horror movies. YOU NEVER GO ANYWHERE A LONE IN A HORROR MOVIE! Bleh…Bella *shiver* **

**Likes to Smile: Mmm… *stomach growls* Bay-kon… As my history teacher always says "Bacon makes everything better." Hash browns are just the icing on top. It's amazing, I really love it!**

**ShamanicNinja: It's good, I love, love, love it. Just mildly. Not worthy of the fully annoying title…and now it never will! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! . Stupid Others…Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Thanks to HearItXxI'mScreamingIt for the favorite AUTHOR *dies happily* and the story alert!!!**

…line…line…line…line…

I hum quietly to myself as I start picking up sticks and logs and other wood-like objects.

Oh yeah, I am SO gangsta.

My mind starts to wander as I continue my humming and gathering, so I'm unaware to almost everything… Plus I'm stupid so that's not a good thing at all.

Two of the Others land down behind me lightly, the female landing in front of me while I'm bent over. A feral grin crosses her lips and her fangs grow quickly. I inhale through my nose and freeze, catching the smells of blood and death in the air. My heartbeat spikes, feeling like it's about to pound out of my chest. She snickers a little.

"You should be scared, little girl," She watches me closely as I stand up to my full five foot two height. Oh yeah, really scary. Her hair is bright white-blond. I squint slightly so I can see her better as her breath hits my nose and I grimace.

"Two words; Tic tacs," The slap comes hard and fast but oh so worth it.

"We're not supposed to hurt the girl," One of the males, the taller of the two with greasy black hair that was buzz-cut short.

"We're also not supposed to go drinking and then hunting. Master says that we get sloppy and might get caught," The shorter with long greasy blond hair says.

"This doesn't count as hunting. This is tracking," The female says, her gaze never leaving mine. Her eyes are black. That means I'm dead. I glance around nervously and see that all of their eyes are black. One phrase runs through my mind.

_Oh sh!t._

…line…line…line…line…

He glares down from his place in one of the trees. He'd already seen them hit her but now they were going to toy with her.

He'd seen it done a million times before and not blinked, but this felt totally different. He sighs quietly and puts his head in one hand.

The Imprinting kicking in, just as he'd studied back before he became a Protector. He pulls his hand away and watches the scene before him play out, waiting to put his plan into action.

…line…line…line…line…

My breath hitches in my throat and I'm tempted to scream but I know it wouldn't be smart to bring my friends into this. If I'm the only one going down, then that's good. The only thing that's really worrying me is one question. What do they want to do with me?

"Okay girl, we can do this two ways," The brunette guy says pulling my chin closer to him. His dirty finger nails dig into my skin and I wince, knowing those will leave a mark. He chuckles a little and I feel something warm running down my chin. He leans forward and licks the blood off, licking his thin lips afterwards. "You're delicious. As I was saying, we can do this two ways, the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you come quietly and we take you to our master no harm. The hard way is you go kicking and screaming for about… two seconds before we knock you out and take you with more bruises you can even imagine," I gulp and his gaze goes to where the pulse in my throat is. "Or dead, our master wants you alive but you can't really blame us, we're starving," I slap his hand away from my chin and kick him right where it hurts.

"Nice," Blondie says pinning my arms behind my back. "Good idea but bad execution," The female punches me in the stomach rapid fire a few times, taking my breath away. I bend over out of reflex and choke hard, unable to get my breath. The brunette laughs when he stands back up. So they do have a pair…

"You're a dead girl," The one I'd kicked growls narrowing his eyes at me. I'd hurt him a little bit…PO'd him more than anything. Another punch comes at my temple and I do my best not to cry out at the sudden pain. It doesn't work.

Blood runs down my face. All three inhale deeply like it's nothing more than cookies baking. A cold finger runs past the wound and I hiss at the contact. The female brings her finger to her lips and licks off the blood like cherry syrup.

"He's already here," Blondie says sounding slightly disappointed. "Looks like our game has come to an end and we'll actually have to fight now. Dammit I was just starting to have fun." I'm dropped roughly on the ground as a punch flies past me and toward my attackers. It narrowly misses the female, only by a few inches.

"You've gotten better Shi," A rough, slightly familiar voice from behind me says.

"Ahhh, Protector-san, you've been reading up on our profiles since we've last met. You remember Kisu and Iki don't you?" Shi grins exposing her fangs as Blondie and the brunette nod respectively.

"You're not scaring anyone," He says bluntly and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm scaring the girl, aren't I?" Her voice comes out as a sharp chuckle.

"This fight doesn't include her,"

"Oh really? From what I hear this fight is all about her~"

"She's not going to be fighting you. I am," His tone is getting more and more annoyed. Shi shrugs.

"Whatever you say Protector-san,"

"Three against one, I like those odds," Kisu says with a grin. "This is going to be fun. I haven't killed a Protector in months," My knight in shining armor says nothing. He steps out in front of me and my breath catches in my throat.

"Kakuzu," I murmur and he glances behind me.

"This'll be over quickly Kumori," He says trying to comfort me a little. I nod and retreat a few steps, a safer distance from the battle. It's insane how fast they're moving. Every time I blink they're in a different place. I'm practically giving myself whiplash from trying to keep up with them. They're true to their word and leave me alone, focusing on kicking the crap out of Kakuzu.

After a few minutes all three of the Others freeze, tilting their heads to the side as if listening to someone telling them a secret.

"You heard him, fall back," Shi says elbowing Kisu in the gut when he tries to go back to the battle. He snorts and shakes his hair out of his face.

"The battle was just getting fun," He says with what might have been mistaken as a pout. They retreat and Kakuzu lands on the ground lightly, putting his hands on his knees.

"Kakuzu!" I run to his side like the sissy I am.

"I'm fine," He says brushing me away. "They just got a good hit in," I nod and watch him for a few minutes. He stands back up to his full height, towering over me easily.

"So you're a Protector?"

"No I just risk my life for random people on a daily basis because I like the adrenaline rush," He says.

"Really?"

"No! I was being sarcastic," He glares slightly at me but his eyes soften when he sees the wound that's stopped bleeding. He reaches up and runs his fingers lightly over the area around it, making me flinch away. "Kami, I should have gotten here sooner," I shake my head, about to protest but a wave of exhaustion and of pain from the hits I'd take washes over me but feels like a thousand ton weight has been added to my normal body weight. I fall to my knees and Kakuzu's arm shoots out, slipping around my waist.

"Let's get you back to the campsite," He mutters and I nod weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

Others CH 7

**I am sooooo sorry that has forced me not to be able to update! *sobs* Anyway…**

**Hee-hee how'd you guys like that bombshell I dropped on you from last chapter? Did anyone see that coming? I hope not…I was hoping to throw you guys a curveball to keep you on your toes. I'm literally bouncing up in down in my chair as I write this author's note. You guys have been so amazing about this story and have given me amazing feedback!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! You are the best reviewers I could have ever asked for and I haven't gotten any flames yet so that must mean the story is decent. 8D**

**Likes to Smile: Let's hear it for the people that are clueless about sarcasm! *woo!* I'm writing as fast as the ideas come to me~**

**SnowsShadow: It took a few tries to get the wording on that just right so I'm glad you liked it!!! You've been with me from the beginning in this and for both Stupidities. *happy sob* Thank you so much for not giving up on me!! I think you'll like the fluffy stuff between the two of them…you know Kumori's going to be clueless**

**ShamanicNinja: *collapses in happy tears* That's the best compliment an author can receive! Thank you so much! I write for the joy of it so I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my writing. It really pushes me to write more, better when reviews like that come.**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: Woah! It's insane that you like my Kakuzu story because this one is my first! XD I'm really glad you used the 'love' word. I squeal whenever someone uses that in reference to my stories. Yeah…Others are going to be confusing~ It's their nature and I'll write as fast as I can to get this up! (stupid !!!)**

**cheeky half-demon: Ha-ha you'll have to find out! It should be pretty obvious soon~**

**Thanks to XxRainbow-DarknessxX for the favorite!!**

"Oh my God Kumori! What happened?!" Sakura asks running over to the two of us.

"We-" I start but Kakuzu smoothly cuts it.

"She tripped while picking up firewood and rolled down the hill. Very rocky, she's fine though," He says and I look up to see his eyes are red in the middle with green around them. Hers glaze over and she nods. "Don't ask about it again,"

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll get your wounds cleaned," She says almost robotically. His eyes return to normal as she walks away to get the first aid kit.

"What was th-"

"Zip it,"

"What do yo-"

"Zip it,"

"Kakuzu what wa-"

"Zip it." I turn to glare at him and I swear I see him smirking.

"…" I sigh and put a hand to my head, instantly regretting it. He glances over at me when I hiss at the sudden pain. "Guess it's not fully healed yet," I laugh sheepishly and he smiles slightly.

"I'd better get back," He says turning around.

"Okay," I say in a small voice. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," He says softly as I turn to go back to camp. "Hey Kumori?" He adds, louder.

"Yeah?"

"Do yo-…Never mind," He says gruffly and shoves his hands into his pockets, walking away. I frown slightly but run towards him.

"Kakuzu?"

"Mmm?" He turns and I hug him tightly.

"Thanks again for saving my life," I mumble into his shoulder. He pats me on the back hesitantly.

"I'm a Protector, it's my job," He says, ruining the moment completely. I smile when I pull away.

"Maybe I should get into trouble with Others a little more often," I say jokingly. He chuckles dryly.

"It'd probably be bad if you did," He says waving as he walks away. "But I wouldn't mind," The words come on the wind, almost as if he had said something that turned into that. I shake my head slightly and smile, turning around to get back.

…line…line…line…line…

Night came fast and soon we have a huge bonfire going. Everyone has gathered around the campfire we have blazing. Shikamaru has brought out his guitar and is strumming mindlessly. Hinata and Naruto are sitting close together; Naruto finally asked her out and after getting her out of the faint, she said yes. Sakura and I are sitting on either side of Shikamaru and Shino's to my right. To Sakura's right Kiba and to his right is the new happy couple. And to him right is Shino.

Yeah it's a tiny bonfire, don't laugh. It's cute.

"I'm glad we came out," Sakura says poking the fire with a stick. "It's fun," I nod and open my bag of microwave popcorn happily.

"I'll be good for a while~ Only thing I wish I had was some Fuze…Mmmm Fuze and microwave popcorn. Can life get any better?"

"Just don't drink the water from the pump," Shino warns quietly.

Hinata giggles and gently puts her hand on Naruto's.

"I-I don't think so," She murmurs smiling sweetly at her new boyfriend. He grins back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're right 'tebayo," I laugh and throw a kernel at them.

"Get a room!" She turns bright red, it going into a deep blush when Naruto picks her up.

"Alright! We will!" He grabs her and takes her into one of the tents, her protesting meekly.

"Nothing's going to happen between them," Kiba grins then adds wolfishly "Yet" Everyone left laughs, knowing shy Hinata wouldn't let them go very far until later. Maybe they'd kiss after a few months.

We fall into a comfortable silence as Shikamaru's play turns slightly mournful.

"That's really pretty," Sakura says quietly, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks," He grins lazily (how else would he grin?!) "I have no idea what it is," I deadpan.

"Yet you're playing it," He shrugs and I get up.

"I'm goin' to bed. Night," I wave getting into my tent, not wanting to catch the stupid.

…_Dream…_

_My head is reeling and I feel like I can't breathe. I take in a noisy breath and my lungs and throat burn. Coughing hard, I try to bring a hand to cover my mouth. I can't. My wrists and ankles are pinned down with ice cold metal. I want to scream but I can't find my voice. The air is freezing around me and I'm only wearing my underwear. A man steps from the shadows and sticks a needle in my arm. It hurts like a mother. _

_This time I can scream. _

_My eyes burn with unshed tears and the face blurs in front of my eyes. I think he's smirking but his tone says different. _

_"This'll be over soon, Kumori," He says softly, almost like he cares._

"Why am I tied down?" I sound like a kicked puppy. 

_"So once this is over you don't go on a rampage, you know that, love," _

_"It hurts," _

_"I know," His hand is on mine, squeezing my fingers gently. My heart starts pounding and my lungs expand and deflate like lungs do but nothing happens. I'm not able to get any air. _

_"Kuzu I can't breath," I gasp and he nods, putting his forehead on mine. _

_"That means it's working. When you wake up, you'll be okay again," _

_"I love you," I manage out before the world swims into darkness._

…line…line…line…line…

I bolt upright, gasping for breath. My head feels like I've been on a Tilt-O-Hurl, as Kiba would call them, too many times in a row. I bolt out of the tent and empty the contents of my stomach onto a nearby tree root. Poor tree's gonna die. Another wave of nausea hits me hard and I throw up again. Tilt-O-Hurl indeed.

Hands silently move to the back of my neck, pulling the hair away from my face so I don't get bleh in it. One more round on the Tilt-O-Hurl and I'm sure I don't have anything in my stomach. I look up to see Shino holding my hair back.

"I told you not to drink the water,"


	8. Chapter 8

Others Ch 8

**I felt kinda bad about the seriousness of last chapter. Then I read all your rave reviews and start grinning. I love you all~ You guys are amazazing!!! I giggle whenever I see that I've gotten more reviews.**

**Likes to Smile: Yay! I'm glad you like it so much~~ I try to make him believable. XD**

**ShamanicNinja: ^^" *cries happily* You're too sweet~ And I dunno! Crazy amazing reviews like yours keep me writing crazy amazing!**

**SnowsShadow: Heh-heh-heh, maybe! I didn't really mean for it to be serious… XD Shino is the KING of knowing things!! …It's the glasses.**

**cheeky half-demon: Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing that part!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: YAY! *collapses into happy sobs* I was starting to think about Mexico and out came that! It's delicious, especially paired with suspense and creepiness! I will thanks to reviews like yours!**

**Thanks to Tendou123 and Zanyx for the favorite!!!**

**Just a head's up, this is probably going to be another sirius chapter. (I'll give a cookie to anyone that can recognize the pun in that sentence! XD) And I have good news! I have gotten enough reviews for a CONFETTI CANNON! ^w^ I just ordered it and it should be in by the time I get Stupidity updated~ Whoever gets the pun can help me test out said cannon.**

Our long weekend in the woods passes quickly, thank Kami. I hate camping as I mentioned and I'm still feeling a little bit shaken from the Others attacking.

That and Kakuzu being a Protector but that's just cool.

I haven't seen him since he saved me and I hugged him…I'm really starting to regret that hug. He probably thinks I'm a needy freak or something… Clingy! That's it, clingy. Like some annoying little lap dog.

I hate lap dogs that think they're the sole reason you're alive. Stupid mutts…

"Wakey-wakey Kumori!" My mom sings swooping into my room like some sort of deranged bird. "It's MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNNNNNING!"

"Nng," Translation: Drop dead before I come at you and claw out your vocal chords. Or get out. That would be nice.

"And it's-" She takes a deep breath, belting out the word "MOOOOONDAY!"

"Nng!" Translation: Didn't you just hear me?! Are you f**king deaf or something?! OUT! NOW!

"Monday, Monday, Monday, MOOOOONDAY!" She's dancing. I can tell because of the vibrations from her footsteps are causing the trinkets in my room to vibrate.

"MOOOOOOOOON-DAY!" She bellows in a low baritone.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES AND FEED THEM TO MY VENUS FLY TRAP HANA!" I shriek bolting upright. She stops in mid-step, looking slightly surprised. A thump from outside interrupts the silence.

"I'm guessing that's Ryuu coming home from his shift." She says grinning like an idiot. "Get up, honey, you need to get ready to go." I shake my head and roll my eyes as she dances out of the room.

"Cheerful b*tch,"

I glance out my window, trying to decide what to wear. Sprawled out in my tiny bit of grass I call the backyard…is Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu!" He looks slightly dazed. "Holy sh!t Kakuzu are you okay?!" He stands up and brushes the grass off his pants.

"I'm fine," He bends his knees slightly and I step back as he lands lightly in my room. My eyes are huge and round, his calm. I don't think he even brought his heart rate up doing that.

"What are you doing in my yard?" If you could even call it that.

"I was passing through the neighborhood and you shrieking threats at your mom surprised me into falling off your roof. You're lucky I don't sue." He says in a total deadpan. I start giggling and I swear I see a smirk on his lips for a split second. "If you hurry up I'll walk to school with you,"

"Sounds good, I just need ten minutes," I say grabbing my clothes and darting into the bathroom to change, leaving him in my room. I come back out ten minutes later and swear loudly when I look at my watch. "Kya~ I'm gonna be late!"

"No you're not." His green eyes look at me coolly. "Meet me out front. And bring me a waffle," He jumps out the window before I can ask anymore questions and I run down the stairs.

"ByeMomloveyouI'llseeyouafterschoolthanksforthewafflesbye!" I say all in one breath as I grab four toaster waffles, my backpack, and run a brush through my hair as I race out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" She says, not looking up from her tea and paper. "Have a good day," I skid out into the front yard and run straight into Kakuzu. He catches me in what could have been mistaken as a hug in order to keep me from falling back on my a$$.

"How are we not going to be late?" I pant, watching him chow down on the waffle. A car screeches to a stop in front of us. A very expensive-looking silver mustang.

"Get in," The window opens a crack and Kakuzu grabs the door as I shove the rest of the waffle into my mouth, cheeks chipmunking. Normally I wouldn't get into strange rich people's cars but I'm late for school and with Kakuzu. I should be safe.

Music is blasting so loudly I can barely think and the car is in motion before the Protector is all the way in. It's really huge, actually, from the inside. It's like a limo on the inside. One seat is open and the others are filled by who I'm sure are either Kakuzu's friends or other Protectors.

I'm praying they like me, seeing as I fall into one's lap thanks to whoever is driving's bad skills.

"Watch out," The blue man says chuckling a little. Kakuzu slides into the open seat and buckles in.

"Um…"

"I'm Kisame," He says interlocking his fingers on my hip. "You can sit here,"

"Thanks," I say with a sheepish smile. "Sorry,"

"Oh it's fine," He says grinning a pointy grin.

"Sh!t," The guy with silver hair closest to a window says looking out the back. "Hey! Drive faster!" He leans over me and pounds on the window dividing us from the front of the car. A muffled "shut up Hidan" comes back as a response.

A few more of the people in the cab glance out.

"Didn't think he could run that fast, yeah," The blond says with slight amusement.

"He's catching up" Kisame says chuckling lowly. I giggle as well, feeling the vibrations vibrate through my body.

"Who's he going to sit with?" Kakuzu asks making the laughter stop. We come to a stop at a red light and the door flies open. A guy who looks like he bailed out of a Cub Scouts meeting flops in by our feet and I bring my legs to my chest so I don't stomp on him.

"Tobi found caught up!" He says panting. I'm sure he'd be smiling if it weren't for the mask. "Tobi had to run fast but Tobi is a good boy and caught up!"

"Isn't really worth it," Hidan snorts. "We're almost to school,"

"We were so close, un" The blond 'tsk's and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Sempai! That's so mean~" Tobi has chibi tears running down his face. "Be nice to Tobi!"

"Yeah Deidara-_chan_, be nice~" I have now decided that Hidan has worse mood swings than I do and Deidara is scary.

"Everyone out who's still in school," A deep voice says from up front and I flinch.

"Yeah, yeah," Everyone grumbles something along the lines of that as they get their bags. They clamber out until it's just me, Kisame, and Kakuzu.

"Ladies first," Kisame says pushing me off his lap gently. I blush and Kakuzu steps out, handing me my bag.

"Thanks," I mumble finding the ground in front of me very interesting. "I-I'd better get going" I add lamely when Kisame gets out.

"Nice meeting you Kumori," He grins clapping me on the shoulder. My knees buckle. "Kakuzu's been talking about you a lot. Hopefully we'll meet again," My face burns red again and I nod.

"See you after school, Kakuzu?" He grunts and shoves his hands into his pockets; I take that as a yes. I wave over my shoulder and hoist the strap of my backpack up a little as I walk towards the school. My mind is whirling with the thoughts of everyone in high school.

_Did I do all my homework? I have Asuma first period today, right? Do I look okay? Ugh~ I probably looked like an idiot sitting on Kisame's lap. I didn't even have time to put on too much makeup… Were they Protectors? They seemed nice…_

_That's because they think we're hot! Cha!_ Inner Kumori punches the air, rousing herself from whatever slumber she might have been in. I sigh and shake my head a little, trying to shake her back into her corner. There's a scream behind me and some shouting but I ignore it.

_Another cat fight or some jocks. Or two preps meeting in the hallway. Kami they're shrill_ I roll my eyes mentally and keep walking towards the doors in front of me. Weird…the scream hasn't stopped. Must be one helluva cat fight…

Glancing behind me, I'm curious to see the fight or meeting. My blood runs cold when I see what's happening. Chaos has broken out and people are running everywhere. Some people are bleeding, some are just screaming. The PDA is crackling overhead but nobody is listening. I do what we were taught to do in the drills.

I drop my bag and run like I'm on fire.

The same phrase runs through my head over and over.

_Find a place to hide, find a place to hide, find a place to hide._ Then it's over taken by a better idea. _Find Kakuzu. He's a Protector. They're trained to deal with Other attacks._

People are running through the halls and faces are blurring with panic. Nobody knows exactly where to go. The lights are flashing, the exit signs lighting up and proclaiming themselves dramatically. My heart is pounding as I push through the crowd. I see an empty hallway and run down it as fast as my legs can carry me.

Papers are scattered on the floor and I slide a few feet on one, straight into a wall. Multi-colored dots fly in front of my eyes and I stand up, feeling a new cut forming above my eyebrow. Thank Kami it wasn't any lower. I shake my head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears before I start running again.

My head is spinning as I run. The rooms and windows blur around me and I have no idea where I'm going. Suddenly something catches my arm and I'm pulled into a classroom. Screaming and flailing are my first instinct but they're hushed when a hand goes over my mouth.

"Kumori, it's me," I open my eyes and see Kakuzu standing in front of me. My eyes fill with tears and I throw my arms around him.

"I. Was. So. Scared," My body is racked with sobs and with the strain of running.

"I know," He says putting a hand on the back of my head. "It'll be okay, they're not going to hurt you," The Protector lets me cry for a little bit before he pulls away. "You're going to go with Tobi now, okay? He'll take you somewhere safe and I'll come find you once the coast is clear. Don't come out for anything or anyone. Others can take the shape of people if they're more powerful and higher up on the ranking. It's going to be okay," I nod and he turns me around gently. The masked guy from before is bouncing on his heels in front of me.

"Tobi will keep Kumori-chan safe for Kakuzu-san!" He says saluting.

"You'd better," He growls and turns around. I smile reassuringly at his back and Tobi gently takes my arm.

"Is Kumori-chan ready?" He asks and I nod. I'm pretty sure he's grinning behind his mask brightly before he picks me up bridal style and starts running. I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes, trying not to throw up. I get motion sick easy. My protector (it's meant to be lower case) stops suddenly, skidding a few feet.

Standing in front of us is an Other. A very hungry Other, let me say. A very tall, hungry Other.

"Set the girl down and make her walk towards me. You'll walk out of here alive if you do." His voice is even more gravely than of the first Other that attacked me. I whimper when Tobi sets me down but he doesn't take his arms off me. Instead he steps in front of me and glares fiercely at the Other.

"Tobi won't let Kakuzu-san down," He says, his cheerful tone slipping away. "Run Kumori-chan! Tobi will make sure Kumori-chan gets away!"

"But-"

"Kumori-chan," He glances back at me. "Tobi said run." His tone is so cold it scares me. I nod.

"Be careful Tobi!" I shout over my shoulder as I start running. He flashes me a peace sign.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will be right after Kumori-chan!" I close my eyes and nod, mostly to myself as I run. My head is pounding from the cut. It's pulsing and it hurts like a mother.

You wanna know what hurts more?

Running blindly into an Other. Yeah, that really hurts.

"Glad to see you decided to come easy, Kumori-chan" The voice is taunting but I recognize it as the silver haired guy's… Chaboto or something… "My master has been waiting for you. And he doesn't like waiting,"

"This has been one helluva Monday," I say to my feet, trying to find a way to get out of this.

So far I'm not seeing any.

The sharp jab to my neck comes quickly and I'm still cursing the Monday-ness as I slip into the welcoming darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Others Ch 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was working on Stupidity and I had a slight case of THE BLOCK! D: It went away and I just updated that. I'm home sick today so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done!! Who knows if I'll stay home again tomorrow… Bleh I have no idea what the hell this is but it's decided it likes to make me feel horrible. You know what makes me feel better, though~? REVIEWS! XD**

**Likes to Smile: There's nothing good about a Monday unless you're not at hell-I mean school! We should just abolish Mondays all together. Heh… Yeah I can explain for that one. I guess I wanted to write "Tobi caught up!" but decided to write "Tobi found everyone!" in the middle of it then changed it back to "caught up". One helluva typo. o_O"**

**EdelHZ: Is that a threat? Ha-ha just kidding! I'll update if I keep getting amazing reviews!**

_**XxRainbow-DarknessxX:**_ **YES! Hee-hee-hee I love Sirius Black. *sniffle* RIP! Yay for loving it! I had fun writing those, when my mom woke me up that morning I mumbled like that and kinda thought up the translations! WOO! . *sends a Venus fly trap* 8D It's my job to keep my reviewers happy!**

_**SnowsShadow**_**: *nod, nod* So true. All of those things are not good things. Stupid not good things. Kumori-baka just seems to get into so much trouble… One of these days… *hug* Of course Tobi's going to be okay! It is TEH POWA OF THE GOOD BOYS! I miss him too…he was so cool!**

_**ShamanicNinja**_**: *chibi tears* I like wowing people! Yep, yep! I'm sirius, my beta and I are always changing 'serious' to 'sirius' XD Just to get a laugh out of each other.**

**cheeky half-demon: Tobi IS a good boy! X3 Thank you soooo much~ I'm typing as fast as I can get the ideas for the story out!**

**Guess what guys~ I got my confetti cannon! *BOOM!* hee-hee-hee that's too much fun. If your name is underlined, in bold, and in italics you're first in line to try it out! Everyone who didn't guess can go too, but no shoving! This thing cost me a lot of reviews… *BOOM!* I love my new toy~**

**Thanks to EdelHZ for the alert!!**

Voices are all around me, making my head spin. My neck is throbbing and my rear is freezing thanks to the cold metal chair I'm sitting on. My hands are bleeding from the handcuffs I'm wearing and my ankles are tied to the legs of the chair. And there's some sort of sock shoved in my mouth so I can't talk.

Oh yes lots of fun.

"She's waking up,"

"Finally, I was beginning to think she died,"

"Heh, Master wouldn't be happy if his new pet died," I struggle to open my eyes and I instantly regret doing it. The room is painfully bright. I flinch a little because of the brightness and because of the Others standing in front of me. I squeal and the chair gives up the ghost, flopping onto its back.

"Flinchy little thing isn't she?" The Other says kneeling by my head as I squirm. "I like her. I'm gonna name her…Maru-chan," My eye twitches.

"After the ramen?" His companion asks tentatively putting the chair back on all four of its legs.

"Exactly," He grins showing very pointy, very shiny teeth. His hair is dark brown the same color his eyes. He actually looks like he's showered in the last twenty years. His companion, on the other hand, is white-blond. His eyes are silvery and I doubt he has pupils. He puts his hand out and ruffles my hair. "Alright Maru-chan, I'm Nari and this is Santai. We're here to make sure you don't run away or die before Master can appraise you, okay?" His grin grows a little when he sees the blood rush from my face.

"Aww, you scared her," Santai says patting my head like I'm some sort of dog. My eye twitches and my glasses slip down my nose a little. Nari pushes them up for me and I mentally thank him.

"You're welcome," I scream and the chair capsizes again. The blond sighs and puts it back on all of its legs.

"We're going to need to bolt this thing to the floor if she does that much more," He sounds a tad annoyed. His eye twitches. "Stop bleeding on the floor, will you Maru-chan? If anyone else comes in here they'll maul you,"

_Can't help it a$$hole,_ I think grumpily.

"Maru-chan! That's not very nice," Nari says cheerfully. "You're a mean little girl aren't you?"

_Shut the f*ck up_

"You have a very colorful vocabulary Maru-chan," He's petting me by now.

_I'm not a dog!_ My inner is starting to get mad.

"You're too cute to be a dog. You're a cute little kitty~!" I sigh and wish I wasn't tied down so I could bite his hand off. "Violent too," I groan under my breath as the two (probably gay) Others chatter excitedly and do Kami knows what to my hair.

_Someone kill me_

"Not yet Maru-chan. Now stop whining you're going to look beautiful!"

_Mind-reading b*stard_

…line…line…line…line…

My eye twitches a little when they hold a mirror up to my face. Apparently Santai has the ability to change people's appearances, even his own. My hair is still black and I still have the annoying red streak (which he darkened, much to my distaste) but it's longer. Now down to my shoulder blades. He's layered it so it looks pretty decent. The tips are now red too. I groan quietly and think every swear I know. Nari snickers.

"That's not very lady-like language, Maru-chan~" He coos ruffling my hair and pulling it back into a pony-thing. My eye twitches again and he grins. "You look so pretty~"

"I don't know if we're going ever let our new toy go!" Santai adds and I feel like I might cry. He crosses his legs in front of me and unlocks me from the chair. Nari pulls me into his lap and pins my arms behind me as the blond rifles through my bag, "Ooo~ You have makeup~" Oh yeah… Mom threw that in there incase I decided I wanted to get girly some day. Heh, yeah right. I don't do make up.

"That's what you think!" Nari grins, his breath hitting my ear and making me shiver. He chuckles and I close my eyes when instructed as Santai attacks me with every piece of make up I have.

I try not to move too much as the two go at me with all the poking and prodding that comes with putting on makeup.

"Alright you two, you've had your fun. Let go of the girl" A calm voice comes from behind me and the two Other men freeze up.

"Sorry Kabuto-san," They chorus and slink away from me with the speed only Others have. The silver-haired man steps down and offers me his hand. I mentally wince as I take it. His cool hand closes around mine and he pulls me to my feet. I start to pull my hand away but his grip is strong. He flips my hand over and frowns a little. My stomach ties into knots.

"What happened to your wrists?" He murmurs as I try to pull my hand away. He pushes his glasses up with his free hand, his eyes hard. "I don't remember approving your request for handcuffs," He bends down and lifts the bottom of my jeans "…Or ankle bindings,"

"J-Just precautionary measures," Santai says boldly.

"Yeah, she could have gone insane when she woke up," Nari adds. One second Kabuto's standing next to me, the next my two captors are on the ground groaning and holding their necks. My eyes get huge and Kabuto lands lightly beside me again. He's smiling.

"You guys know what happens when you don't ask before you do," He turns and starts walking toward the door. "Come with me Kumori," I take one last glance at the men before I run after him.

"You didn't have to do that, Kabuto-san,"

"We have very strict rules here, Kumori. You'll learn that soon," I shiver a little.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as we go further and further from the room.

"It's a surprise," He grins at me, turning his head slightly.

We both fall quiet and I shiver again. A blanket is draped over my shoulders and I almost give myself whiplash trying to see who did that. My companion chuckles a little but covers it up with a cough.

"Hold on a second," He says as we stand in front of the huge door. I blink and he sighs. "Just a warning, I don't know how many Others are going to be in the room. They also may be hungry. Orochimaru-sama is in the room though. He doesn't want you killed yet,"

"That's comforting," I mumble as we walk inside once the door has opened. "But why me?" A low chuckle greets me.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you darling?"

"Daddy?" I squeak. His light brown hair is speckled with grey hairs but his eyes still have that mischievous glint in them. "I-Impossible, you died in that plane accident,"

"They never recovered a body,"

"It was over a year ago! That's why I came to live with Mom," Tears fill my eyes "Where have you been all this time?!" He steps forward and pulls me into a hug.

"I've missed you too," He says and I do the most mature thing possible at that moment. I burst into tears and hug him back.

…line…line…line…line…

"She's a sleep now, Orochimaru-sama," Santai grins bowing his head. "I told you my ability is fool proof. She fell for the entire thing."

"Perfect," He chuckles. "I assume that her boyfriend is on the way,"

"Your assumption is correct. He has been tearing everything apart since he found out that she went missing." He chuckles again.

"The girl's cluelessness is exactly as she's described and he's madly in love with her. Our plan is going along without a hitch,"


	10. Chapter 10

Others Ch 10

**Sorry for the long wait…I got in trouble again and I bet you guys can guess what my oh-so-lovely rents took away. **

**Yep, that's right. They took away my baby. TwT" Anyway I'm sorry and I'm back!! Please forgive me! *bow* I hope that all the fluff and lovely-ness of Kumori's stupidity will make you smile!**

**ShamanicNinja: Omg, really? *dies crying happily* Thank you so much! And of course! *hands cannon***

**Kiyoko Kuzi: I will update AND review! XD How about that?**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: Please enjoy and feed it people often! 8D *glomps back***

**SnowsShadow: **

**Kumori: OW! *holds head and whines***

**Angel: Ha-ha loser. She really is going to kill people, isn't she? Ha-ha, I'd love you too! *Kumori runs***

**cheeky half-demon: He will! (hopefully!) I'll update soon if you do too!**

**Thanks to ****Dyanasty Artemis for the alert!!**

When I wake up, my dad is gone and I'm back in the room I woke up in the first time. Santai and Nari are staring at me eagerly.

"Yay she's awake!" Nari says grinning as he pulls me to my feet. "C'mon, you have to go shower,"

"Why?"

"You're going to meet Orochimaru-sama today!" Santai says happily. "We have to get you pretty for him!"

"You've got a lot of work to do," I say under my breath and the two laugh.

"Silly Maru-chan!" They chorus and shove me into a bathroom.

"Get showered," Nari orders through the door. I sigh and get showered, taking as long as possible.

"Hurry up or we're coming in there!" Santai sings banging on the door and I flinch at the idea.

"I'm going!" I say looking around. "What happened to my clothes?!"

"They were ugly so we got rid of them!" Santa says and I groan. "We left you other clothes that look pretty~!"

"Eh?" There's something folded on the sink. I pull the shirt away and find a light grey spaghetti strap top and a lavender sweater with a neck so wide it goes a few inches past my shoulder. The jeans are insanely pale blue. "Wow," I murmur looking at myself in the mirror. My hair is still long and I'm surprised at how decent I look.

"You look pretty decent Maru-chan!" Nari says glomping me.

"Oh, thanks," I say glaring a little and shoving him away. "I feel extra pretty now,"

"You're welcome!" The two chorus with huge grins.

"Now let's go~" Nari says

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting!" Santai adds. They grab me under my arm and hold me up so when I try to run away, my legs just move limply in the air. I hang my head and the two men whisk me off to Kami knows where.

"Here we are," Nari says with a proud grin as he knocks on the door with a huge brass knocker.

"Enter," A deep voice says from inside. The doors open and my captors whisk me inside. They boom shut and I flinch. "Are you scared, my dear?" A voice asks, suddenly right behind me. Gasping, I turn around and try to take a look at him. He smirks, but that's all I can see in the dim light. I shiver and that gets him to chuckle.

"Y-Yes," I stammer and he chuckles again. "Is it always this cold in here?"

"But of course" He purrs and I shiver again. "You must be wondering why you're here," I nod and he continues. "You're very close with Kakuzu-kun, we've noticed. You two have become quite…close."

"So? I'm close with a lot of my friends," He chuckles like I'm an ignorant child, shaking his head. He pats my head gingerly.

"You really are as clueless as they say, aren't you my dear?" I glare up at his hand.

"Can I go home now?"

BOOM!

"Oh darn," Orochimaru says with a slight pout in his tone. "They're taking our new friend away"

"Darn," Kabuto says brightly. "Alright Kumori, let's go," He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

_Am I really that tiny?!_

"Apparently!" Nari says and I flip him the bird over Kabuto's shoulder. Another explosion shatters a window near us, making me scream.

"Must you scream so loudly?" I scream again, right in his ear just to be a b*tch. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Kumori!" He grins and drops me on my a$$, putting his hand on the top of my head. People skid to a stop in front of us and I see Kakuzu in the lead. "Kumori…" He growls and Kabuto grins.

"Well, well, well…It took you long enough to come and get the girl didn't it?" My tutor growls again and the two people on either side of him, I recognize as Kisame and Tobi, stiffen as something is pressed to my temple. A gun, I realize.

"Give her back," Kisame says tightening his hand into a fist. "Give her back,"

"I'm not sure I want to," He says running his fingers through my hair. "She's made a pretty good pet," Kakuzu growls again and the silver-haired medic chuckles. "Look at that…you really do love her. Not like you deserve her or anything" I blink. When my eyes open again Kabuto's on the ground and Kakuzu is on top of him, beating him to a pulp.

"Kakuzu stop!" I yell trying to pull him away. He's breathing hard when he allows me to pull him away. "Stop, please," I say hugging him tightly. I'm surprised when a tear falls onto his shoulder. He gets up slowly, purposely. He turns around, his hair covering his eyes so I can't see his eyes. He puts his arms around me and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hugs me tight.

"I thought I'd lost you," He says just loudly enough for me to hear him. "I was so scared that I lost you,"

"I'm okay," I say pressing my face into his neck. "I'm with you, I'll be okay," He chuckles bitterly for a second.

"I caused you all this pain," I open my mouth to respond but Kisame's fist flies over my head and straight into Kabuto's nose.

"Carry on," He says picking him up by the back of the collar and dragging him off. I giggle as another tear slips down my cheek and into Kakuzu's shoulder again.

"You don't cause me pain, you save my a$$," I say as he gently tugs a lock of my hair. "You save me from pain…You save me from my own stupidity. Don't say I'm not an idiot because I know I am," He laughs softly.

"I like your hair better short," He says tugging it again.

"I do too," I say in his ear and he laughs, more loudly and freely this time. He presses his hand to the back of my neck gently and I feel a brief shock but when I put my hand to my hair, it's short again. "Thank you" I say and he smiles. I feel his breath on my neck and I look up to meet his gaze.

"Anything for you," He says softly. His emerald eyes meet mine and I feel my stomach knotting a little. His gaze is so gentle… It's like he actually likes me. "Kumori?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you,"

"I like you too," He grins and kisses me. It's a short kiss, only lasting a few seconds, but it was the best kiss I've had so far.

"G'awwwwww," Tobi coos and I start laughing at the look on Kakuzu's face.

"Tobi…" He growls.

"Yeah?" He tilts his head to the side cutely. I'm set on the floor gently.

"Run fast good boy,"


	11. Chapter 11

Others Ch 11

**I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews from last chapter… I'm kinda used to getting more than that. That won't keep me from updating but I'm just a little upset. Anywho… review time!**

**theoretical indecisive-ness: I don't really like him either but he seems like a decent-ish guy! :D I'm glad you like Nari and Santai; I've worked hard to make them funny, the comic relief of Others! They're going to show up a lot more… **

**Likes to Smile: woo-hoo! They're going to show up a lot more. They're two of my first reoccurring OCs. They're sweet guys and I like them!**

**Okay, yays or nays on Santai and Nari? If there's a few yays then they'll come back a lot more often!**

"Aww dammit," The white haired guy, Hidan, groans as I watch Kakuzu run after Tobi. "They cut through my stomach again… That's going to be a b*tch to sew up…" I blink a few times.

"Don't you die if they cut through your stomach…?"

"Hell no, I'm immortal thanks to Jashin-sama," He grins. "Wanna convert, b*tch? He's always looking for another follower," His eyes glint a little and there's heavy, breathy breathing as two hands clap on my shoulders.

"She's *pant* not *pant* interested *pant, pant*" Kakuzu says.

_He sounds like one of those creepers from the bad horror movies…_

"You need to get into shape fat a$$," He says snickering a little. "Never going to be able to catch up if Kumori got kidnapped again… LIKE THIS!" He slings me on his back and starts running. Threads shoot out of Kakuzu's sleeve and he trips the Jashinist, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Easy" He says and I chuckle a little.

"I should get home…I bet Mom and Ryuu are worried," I say and Tobi comes running to glomp me. Kakuzu sends his threads up to block the glomp. I send him a smile and the boy is allowed to approach.

"Tobi's so sorry Kumori-chan!" He wails into my shoulder. "Tobi was a bad boy; Tobi let Kumori-chan get captured!"

That's my cue to go into cooing "it's okay!" mode. Always fun.

…line…line…line…line…

"Where were you?!" My mom asks, hands on her hips. I open my mouth to explain everything that happened but Kakuzu slips an arm around my waist.

"She was with me, Mrs. Hichi," His head is on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I took her out after school and we lost track of time… Now I see where she gets her good looks from,"

"Oh, oh my," She turns slightly red. Kakuzu's good. She doesn't even question why I've been gone for almost three days… "I'm glad she finally found a good man to keep an eye on her,"

"Mom!" I blush hard. "He's just a friend!"

"Sure he is sweetie," She says and Kakuzu lets go of my so she can hug me. "He's a real cutie"

"MOM!" She winks and pulls away. "I'll let you two say good bye…alone!" She drags Ryuu out of the room who protests about his "daughter shouldn't be exposed to a teenaged boy's dirty ways!"

"Thanks for saving my a$$...again," I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "I owe you," He smiles a little.

"It's no problem. It's kind of fun saving you,"

"Really?" My eyes sparkle.

"Yeah," He rubs one of the scars on his left arm gently. "I was wondering…wouldyouwanttogooutwithme?" He's blushing a little and looking away. "I-If you don't want to I totally get it,"

"I would actually really like to go out with you," I say blushing as well. He smiles and kisses me quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I nod dizzily and stumble into the kitchen.

"So, how long have you two been dating~?" My mom asks pulling me into a chair. Two mugs of tea are across from each other and there's a plate of cookies between them. Girl talk. I groan softly.

"As of now? Two and a half minutes," I glance down at my watch.

"You just got asked out and I missed it?!" She wails dramatically as I sip my tea.

"Good tea, what kind is it?"

"You're hopeless," She grumbles biting into a cookie grouchily.

…line…line…line…line…

_Ring, ring, ring_

"What?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet your best friend!"

"I was sleeping, Sakura"

"You're heartless. ANYWAY, is it true?"

"Yes! Everything is true! I spent the last three days in wh*re camp and my new name is Lacy. I'm going to America to pursue my dream career of being Lacy the strip-"

"Not that, stupid. Is it true that you and Kakuzu the SENIOR are going out?!"

"…"

"Kumori?"

"I'll call you back. I have to go kill someone."

"Does that mean yes or n-"

_Click._

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Kakuzu,"

"Don't you have caller ID?! That's no way to answer when your girlfriend calls,"

"Fine. Call me again."

_Click._

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Kakuzu,"

"You're almost as hopeless as I am!"

"I know. That's why we're meant for each other,"

"…"

"…"

"You Imprinted on me?"

"Apparently,"

"…"

"…"

"So that means you won't break up with me for some stupid reason?"

"Let's hope not."

"Aww~ That's so sweet I- Hey! I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"Why?"

"Don't sound so emotional. It's not becoming on you."

"Whoops. I'm sorry,"

"You better be. Ask me why I'm mad?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Some how Sakura found out that we were dating! We've only been going out for…seven hours,"

"I'm guessing Tobi saw you and told Hidan who told Kisame who told Itachi who brought it up at the dinner table and Sasuke, who didn't say anything until Sakura pried the information out of him in ways we shiver to think of, told Sakura."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I just died a little,"

"You were thinking about it?"

"Uh-huh,"

"You really shouldn't,"

"I won't…Better call Sakura back and let her know the rumors are true or she'll hunt me down,"

"Okay, good night Kumori-chan,"

"Night Kuzu-kun,"

"I'll pick you up in the morning,"

"Okay…cool,"

_Click._

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Took you long enough to call me back!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

"You're rolling your eyes,"

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"Yeah, I'm under your bed,"

"…"

"…"

"No you're not I just checked!"

"You're a loser,"

"…I know, but I'm a loser with a BOYFRIEND!"

"Sooooo, the rumors ARE true?!"

"Yup,"

"…That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just 'yup'?! No long story about how you guys fell in love and are going to have a ba-jillion kids some day then grow old together like in the stories and songs?!"

"Go to bed Pinky. It's late. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow,"

"Is that a prom-"

_Click._


	12. Chapter 12

Others Ch 12

**I'm soooo sorry about all the complaining from last chapter. I didn't realize I hadn't updated! *bows deeply* I apologize sincerely and hope that you guys can forgive my stupidity. Kumori is inspired by me, after all. XD**

**SnowsShadow: Yeah, I had the idea for that from a one shot RequiemWishes (my beta) wrote. :D Glad you like it! You guys are going to not be too happy with her soon :x**

**cheeky half-demon: Thanks! :D You're amazing~**

_You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down-down._

_You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down-__**down**_

The only thing going through my mind is "How did I get myself into this?" I sigh quietly and pick Hidan off the floor. He giggles and slings his arms around me.

"I love you~" He slurs drunkly. I try not to sigh again. Oh yeah… time for a flash back.

_Flash Back_

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" I ask yawning. It is four in the afternoon and I'd fallen asleep doing a report on amebas. No wonder I fell asleep.

"Hey," I smile sleepily at the voice on the other line.

"Hey yourself."

"You busy?" I glance down at the half-written report due later.

"No, why?"

"I was thinking we could go for a walk and out to dinner or something," He says awkwardly. I can tell he hasn't done this much.

"I'd love to," I say smiling.

"Great, I'll pick you up in ten," I look down at what I'm wearing when he hangs up and scream. No I'm not channeling a prep, I'm wearing my rattiest pair of sweats and a giant sweatshirt. But it's freezing…

It takes most of my time but I end up wearing a pair of jeans and my some-what cute hoodie. I know I'm steal going to freeze my rear off. The door bell rings and I catapult myself down the stairs, but a little too late. My heart stops for a split second when I see my mom talking to Kakuzu. She's grinning and Kakuzu is smiling, tightly.

"So how are things going for you in school?" The woman who claims to have given birth to me seventeen years ago says smiling as I slide into my boyfriend. He doesn't move and I almost fall backwards. He catches me and slides his arms around me smoothly.

"We should really get going, Mom," I say leaning into him. "We've got a lot to do," We start turning towards the door.

"But sweetie-" I turn back to her and glare fiercely. She shuts up and waves meekly. "Have fun,"

"We will," Kakuzu says in my ear. I giggle and we walk to the park together, drifting apart a little. It's hard to walk while staying close to the one you love. Or have Imprinted on. Either one works.

"It's beautiful here," I murmur looking around. He smiles a little behind his mask as I look around wide-eyed. A chilly November wind whips round us and I shiver. Almost instantly there's a coat on my shoulders. I turn to protest but he says nothing. The look in his eyes is enough. I sigh and rub my arms. He smiles a little and we keep walking. My hands drop after a while and his hand slips into mine. I squeal mentally, especially when he weaves his fingers into mine.

"This is really nice," I say squeezing his hand gently. He smiles and nods.

"I'm glad you're having fun," He says pleasantly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY LOVERS!" Kisame runs up and throws his arms around us. "Looks like you're bored and we really are so~…"

"Who's we?" I ask. Before the words are completely out of my mouth, I'm being thrown of Kisame's shoulder, fireman style. He runs.

"Akatsuki!" He says cackling as Kakuzu runs after us. "We decided to ruin the moment completely by kidnapping you so we can formally introduce you to the rest of our screwed-up family." I sigh and go limp.

_Why am I so tiny?!_ My inner screams ripping out a few hairs. She sobs into her arms dramatically and I mentally roll my eyes.

_Drama queen._ She glares.

"Hey, we're here," Kisame says and grins a little as he skids into what looks like a cave. "Welcome to our house,"

"It's…big," I say lamely. He chuckles deeply, especially when Kakuzu barrels in.

"You're slow," Kisame says grinning as he sets me down.

"You're an a$$," He retorts looking over to me. I smile a little and mouth "I'm fine" He seems to relax a little.

"So…" I say looking around. "Nice place…?" My boyfriend chuckles and slips his arm around me.

"I'll show you around," He says and we walk straight into the wall in front of us. I flinch, expecting to run into it. He puts his hand out and it glows blue. A rumble shakes the room and the rock moves. I squee in surprise and Kakuzu doesn't react. He actually looks a little bored.

"KUMORI-CHAN!" The self-proclaimed good boy squeals and tackles me in a hug. "Tobi didn't know Kumori-chan was coming!"

"Neither did I," I say weakly. He grins and drags me off.

"Tobi wants to show Kumori-chan around!"

"Tobi-" Kakuzu starts

"Leader-sama wants to see Kakuzu-san!" He yells over his shoulder as he keeps dragging me off.

"Where am I?" I ask trying to pull him to a stop. He does after a while and tilts his head to the side.

"Doesn't Kumori-chan know?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"Where does Kumori-chan think she is?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does Kumori-chan mean?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why is Kumori-chan so mean now~?"

"When did we start asking all these questions?"

"What?"

"Can you just tell me where I am?"

"Okay!" He takes a deep breath. "Kumori-chan is at the Akatsuki hideout." My eye twitches a little.

"Why?"

"Kisame-san brought Kumori-chan here."

"We're going clubbing tonight after Leader-sama talks to you, yeah," Deidara says leaning against the wall across from us.

"What did I do?" My eyes get huge and I feel myself going pale.

"Nothing yet, un." He shrugs. "He just wants to talk,"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME ISN'T HE?!" I wail slumping over Tobi dramatically.

"No, he just wants to talk, yeah" The artist says, eye twitching a little.

"Oh," I grin sheepishly and he smirks a little.

"C'mon, I'll show you around. Zetsu wanted to see Tobi, un" He nods.

…line…line…line…line…

"OhmyGod," I breathe when we step outside. He chuckles and crosses his arms with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah" He grins. "Helluva back yard, right?" I nod dumbly. It's huge. Grass up to my knees goes in all directions and there's a waterfall a couple hundred yards away. The only thing that looks manmade is the arena off to the left. "That's where we train, un" He says following my gaze.

"How do you ever pull yourself away from here?" I ask looking around. "It's beautiful," He chuckles and shrugs.

"It gets old after a while. Anyway, we need to talk, yeah" I blink, looking slightly confused. "You can't tell Leader-sama that you're in a relationship with Kakuzu, un"

"Why?"

"We're not allowed to fall in love," He says with a slight shrug. "Leader's rule, yeah. Kakuzu's risking a lot 'cause he's Imprinted on you and he's hooked up with you. If Leader-sama finds out you'll both be in deep sh*t, un"

"Oh yay," I say faintly. He chuckles and gives me a friendly one-armed hug, shaking me a little.

"You're going to be fine. He won't hurt you; he'll just scare you, yeah."

"Even better. I'm a wimp"

…line…line…line…line…

"Enter" Booms the dark voice

"Don't choke, un" Deidara teases gently shoving me into Leader's office. I shiver a little, the cold air hitting me full on. I instantly regret not putting on one of my huge sweatshirts.

"You," Silver-ringed eyes meet my gaze. "You're the girl who befriended Kakuzu, right?" I nod.

"Mitsukai Kumori, sir," I say with a slight nod. His eyes glower into mine and I shiver again.

"You and he are friends," I nod. "Close?" I shake my head. He slowly nods, looking at me closely. To see if I was lying. A single bead of sweat runs down the back of my neck. His hard eyes appraise me for what seems like forever. He nods one last time. "Alright," I smile a little and his lips twitch up into a smile. A really small smile. But a smile none the less. "I believe you,"

"Good,"

"There's one more thing I want to ask you about,"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever considered becoming a Protector?"

_Flashback End_

It's all kind of a blur after that. I think I stuttered out an answer that sounded like "not really", he grunted, and we went clubbing. Believe it or not, everyone but Kakuzu, Tobi, and I got hammered.

"C'mon, Hidan, let's get you in the car," I say as his alcohol-soaked breath hits my face.

"I don't wanna~" He whines putting his head on my shoulder. "I wanna go back~ It was fun in there~"

"You were about to start a bar fight," I deadpan. He giggles and I drag him back to the Mustang. "Throw up in here and Kakuzu's going to kill you," It doesn't take long for the rest of the drunken Akatsuki to be tossed into the back. Kakuzu's driving and I'm sitting on Tobi's lap in the passenger seat.

"Kumori-chan smells good," The masked teenager decides cutely. I grin and tilt my head back to his shoulder.

"Thanks Tobi, you're a good boy" He squeals happily and Kakuzu's grip tightens on the steering wheel. I lean over and peck him on the cheek. "You're a good boy too Kakuzu," He chuckles a little.

"Please don't ever call me that again," His reply is. I nod and squeeze his bicep gently. Wow his muscles are huge. He looks over and sees my slight shock. That triggers a chuckle.

"Wow," I say as an image of him with a towel lazily draped around his hips comes into my mind. His hair is pulled back in a short pony tail and one hand is on the back of his head. The other is on his hip. His muscles are huge. Huger than huge. My inner has a nosebleed.

_Image what he's hiding under those baggy shirts! He probably has huge guns! Kya I can't wait until summer! Then he'll HAVE to wear tighter shirts! He's so hawt~ We're so lucky~ I love him I think~_ She collapses into happy giggles. I mentally roll my eyes but I can't get the image of him shirtless out of my mind…

"Woah!" Suddenly he swerves throwing everyone to the side. Drunken protests resonate from the back and he makes the car skid to a stop. "I think I just hit something."

Then started the longest day of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

Others Ch 13

**Eh~ I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! Long story, I'm lazy and I posted it in ISC so if you MUST know it's there. XD Lazy people of the world… unite! I doubt we will though… too lazy. Anywho what are you guys thinking of my writing? If Anon is reading this I'd love to have a CC review on this too! Thanks~**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: YAY FOR READING! I've decided that if knowledge is power I'd really rather be weak and defenseless. She really is secretly evil, isn't she? X3 Please name it and treat it well! *glomps back***

**theoretical indecisive-ness: Ooo, if someone would draw a picture of his face I'd cry from happiness. *HINT-HINT!* After all, Tobi is a good boy. (in bed) Just kidding! I'm glad you guys like them, they'll show up more often!**

**cheeky half-demon: YES! HE ADMITS IT! :D I will, I'm writing as fast as the ideas come!**

**Likes to Smile: It really does, doesn't it? TwT" Yay for the Nari and Santai! I'm really starting to love them. True… I'll probably write a little side thing with the reason. XD I'm writing fast! (From the last chapter) That almost gave me a nosebleed just writing it. I'm a total Kakuzu fangirl as well. ^^" Heh sorry, got in trouble then… yeah *shrugs lamely* Couldn't be helped. I missed you all though! He's like he normally is but he wobbles. O_O" That sounds wrong.**

**cheeky half-demon: Thank you, thank you *bows* You'll find out in just a few moments!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: Are they good? You will find out what she meant in this long chapter followed by other long ones!**

**SnowsShadow: XD**

**Kisame: *sheepish grin* It was either that or just grab Mori-baka and run from the very beginning. Angel decided on the first, for the reader's sakes. **

**Angel: I'm so proud of you *happy sob* Go and torment lovers forever! *happy dance* It's my goal to make my readers laugh.**

**Kumori: Ehh~ I'm not sure~ **

**Angel: You'll do what I say *evil eye glint* Right Round by Flo Rider. Very good song. Thank you, thank you *bows***

"What did you hit?" I ask stepping out of the car after my boy as he goes to see what he hit.

"Oh f*ck," He goes slightly pale. "It's a person,"

"Is he breathing?" I ask kneeling and putting my head on the person's chest. "Yeah, he's breathing,"

"We should take him to the hospital," He mumbles picking him up. Longer black hair and slight stubble… he's not to bad looking. Actually he's pretty cute. I shake my head, trying to get the thought out as I look over at Kakuzu. "Sturdy little b*stard," He grunts.

"Is he that heavy?" I frown a little looking him over. He shakes his head.

"No, just…sturdy," He throws him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing and walks to the car door. He makes a face before tossing the man into the back.

"What was that?" I ask as we slip back into the car.

"Everyone passed out. They're all drooped over each other and disgusting sh!t like that," He says making a slight face as Tobi buckles us back up.

"Is this legal?" I ask motioning to the masked Protector sitting under me. Kakuzu's eye slides over the edge of his vision and he chuckles.

"Probably not," I whimper a little and he smiles.

"Don't worry, Leader-sama has connections with all of the law enforcers in Konoha. We won't get pulled over,"

"I'm more worried about crashing, burning, and dying,"

"I'm a good driver,"

"Says the man that hit a guy" He shoots a glare at me and I notice his grip tightening on the steering wheel. His knuckles are turning white.

"Sometimes I question why I Imprinted on you,"

"'Cause you love me!" I make a kissy face and I swear I hear him chuckle. A loud bang comes from the engine, making me scream.

"What the f*ck was that?!" Kakuzu takes a turn at sixty, almost flipping the car over, and throws all the drunken Akatsuki forward and into the back of our seats.

"Whee!" I choke when I'm thrown into the seatbelt, forcing the safety harness into my windpipe. He stops and jumps out, throwing the hood of the car up. Flames shoot out at him before the front of the car explodes. He takes one look at the car and starts swearing every swear he knows. Tobi covers my ears and forces me to look away. After a while the car door is wrenched open and Kakuzu's practically seething.

"Out," He says before going to the back to get the other people out. I slip off of Tobi's lap and go to the side of the road, hugging myself against the cold. After the last semi-unconscious drunken Akatsuki is dragged from the van and tossed out of the way, a huge eighteen wheeler bowls over the Mustang. Tobi covers my ears again. When my boyfriend calms down again he comes back to the pile of people.

"Kakuzu what are you doing?" I ask as he digs a phone out of Kisame's pocket.

"No signal," He snarls and throws it at the owner's forehead.

"Ow!" Kisame says rubbing the spot where it hit. "What the hell man?"

"Get everyone else up, we've got a long way to walk," He says and the huge man gets to his feet. He puts his hands together and a wave of water comes from his mouth. It washes over the pile, waking them almost immediately. Lots of swears and grumbled threats follow.

"Don't you have hangovers?" I ask as they get up like nothing happened before they passed out.

"One of the many great things about being a Protector, yeah," Deidara says wringing his hair out over Hidan. "Our bodies heal much faster than a normal human's. Including hangovers; we don't have them," He smirks a little and I sigh.

"Is Leader-sama getting you in on trying to get me to become a Protector?"

"…" A groan reverberates from the man laying on the ground. His eyes flutter open, showing adorable forest green eyes.

"Are you okay, sir?" I ask kneeling next to him. His face contorts with pain but he manages a smile.

"I must be in heaven 'cause you look like an angel," He says and I blush a little.

"You're alive,"

"Dammit"

"My name is Kumori, my boyfriend hit you, please don't sue," He tilts his head back a little and laughs.

"I'm Kuuki, I noticed, and I won't," He sits up with a quiet groan.

"What hurts?" I ask sitting back on my calves.

"I-It's nothing, just my leg." He says shaking his head. "I've just been hit by a car, it's probably just something that has to do with that," I nod and help him up, putting his arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you walk. We're in the middle of nowhere so it'll be a long walk," I say as the rest of the Akatsuki get dried off.

"So which one is your boyfriend?" He asks conversationally as we start walking.

"The one glaring death at you," I say sighing. "He's really protective…"

"I've noticed," He says chuckling a little. "He seems nice though,"

"He is when he wants to be," I murmur shivering a little.

"Hold on," He says and slips off his coat, putting it over my shoulders.

"Aren't you going to freeze?" I ask as he puts his arm back around me.

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you," He says grinning over the top of my head. Right at Kakuzu. His fist clenches and I can tell he's fighting the urge to kill in front of me. A bright white light comes toward us as Kakuzu's urge to kill gets stronger and stronger.

"It's a car!" Tobi says bouncing around happily. "Maybe the car will stop!"

"Hey! D*ck driving the car! Pull over!" Hidan says running at it. It swerves to miss him and drives faster.

"Nice Hidan," Zetsu says glaring. "**Now we're never going to get back**"

"Oh cool it," Kakuzu says "It's only twenty miles to town," A huge groan goes up from everyone around him.


	14. Chapter 14

Others Ch 14

**Hee-hee-hee, I'm really loving how Others is going. You guys have been so amazing through it all. Nari and Santai are going to come back soon, I promise. Like, this chapter maybe. XD I dunno… I always write the Author's Notes before I start the chapter, I think I might have told you that. More Kakuzu/Kumori fluff ahead! **

**cheeky half-demon: Oh yes he is! You'll find out what's goin' on with him during this chapter~ :D I really like Kuuki and I hope you will too!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: *squees and goes chibi* Kya that's so cute!! I love good mental images~ **

**Hidan: *cute huff* F*ck, it was supposed to work!**

**Likes to Smile: I'm lazy, especially when it comes to walking. In Kakuzu terms, that's nothing but really… TwT" Thanks a ton!**

**SnowsShadow: I'd be willing to try and help you! XD Its my goal to make my readers smile. It's one of the few rap songs I like.**

My vision blurs from being so tired and I stumble.

"Woah!" Kuuki pulls me back up, slipping his arm around my waist. "Are you okay Kumori?" I nod blearily and put my head on his shoulder, yawning.

"Just a little tired… do you know what time it is?" I mumble letting my eyes close as we stop.

"Close to two in the morning," He says glancing down at a watch. "I'll carry you," His hand slips down to pick me up but a hand claps down on his shoulder.

"I don't think you should do that," Kakuzu growls "With your bad leg and all,"

"She's going to fall asleep standing up and hurt herself if we're not careful," He says, not really caring that Kakuzu's grip is growing steadily harder.

"I'll carry her," My head droops a little but I jerk it back up, trying hard to stay awake. His warm hands go to behind my knees and behind my neck so he picks me up bridal style. "Go to sleep, Kumori-chan," He murmurs kissing my ear gently. I nod and cuddle into his chest, dropping off to sleep easily.

…line…line…line…line…

_Third Person Point of View_

It's an almost comical sight. A fairly large group of teenagers is walking along the middle of a deserted road, one of them carrying a black haired teenage girl. The rest are guys, all of them just walking. A few cars pass them and the silver haired one shouts curses at the ones that don't even slow down. The black haired guy with green eyes is talking to the man holding the girl. It's quite obvious they're arguing.

A hushed growl comes from the guy holding the girl and the two fall into silence.

"Hey, Kakuzu, yeah," The blond says and Kakuzu, the one holding the girl, looks up. "Can't we run now? She's asleep so she won't get motion sick,"

"What about Kuuki?" His voice is a deep, gravely rumble.

"I can carry him," The blue man says with a pointy grin. "I'm strong enough,"

"No way is Fishcakes touching me," Kuuki says crossing his arms. 'Fishcakes' grins pointily again and throws him over his shoulder.

"That's what you think," He says and they start running so fast they're blurred. After a few miles, something huge barrels into Kakuzu. The girl is thrown to the side, flopping around like a rag doll. Blood starts dripping from a wound on the side of her head and Kakuzu roars in anger. An Other drops down beside the girl and grins, bending over to lick the blood off her temple.

"Get the hell away from her!" He shouts and jerks against the Other's hold. Kuuki laughs and lets his appearance change. White blond hair and slivery eyes take place of the black hair and forest green eyes. He's now clean shaven as well.

"The f*ck is this?!" Hidan yells as two more Others appear.

"Your stupidity at its best… for us," The blond says grinning.

"Let her go, Santai," Kisame growls wishing for Samehada. "We're going to kill you all unless you leave now."

"I doubt you guys can." He says picking up the girl. "Missed you Maru-chan," He says fondly making Kakuzu growl again, deeper this time.

"You sound like an animal," One of the Others says chuckling. "Look like one too," It takes two Others to hold him off.

"We'll just take her off your hands for a while," Santai says with a crooked smile. "No, don't worry. She'll be back…eventually," The three Others manage to hold the Akatsuki off while the blackette is taken away.

…line…line…line…line…

_Kumori's Point of View_

My head is pounding when I finally wake up. I feel like I was rolled down a hill in a wetsuit covered in rocks and the hill bathed in needles.

"Hey! Maru-chan is waking up~ Finally~" Nari groans throwing himself on my legs. I grunt at the sudden pressure and say a quick prayer, hoping that it won't break. "I'm not that fat, Maru-chan you meanie!"

"Why am I here again?" I ask pushing him off my leg and glaring.

"'Cause your boyfriend sucks," Santai says grinning. "No seriously, he does. We caught him with Hidan when we saved you and-"

"Alright, alright, alright," I say clapping my hands over my ears and shaking my head. "I don't want to know that," The two grin and Santai pouts a little when he looks at me.

"Aww, Kuzu-baka made your hair short again! That's so mean~" He chibi-sobs for a few seconds before a light bulb appears above Nair's head.

"But that just gives us an excuse to give her another makeover!"

…line…line…line…line…

My eye twitches when the two zoom me towards a mirror. It felt like days had passed but it was only a few hours. My hair is long again and the red streak is back with a vengeance. A low growl works its way from my lips and the two coo over me like I'm some kind of pet.

Oh wait…

I am their pet. That's why they kidnapped me again. Anyway…

I reach up slowly and tug on the red streak, closing one eye in pain when it hurts to pull on it. I'm wearing makeup again. Not too much though, they are careful about that. Just enough to accent my eyes and make my lips look not as thin. Oh yay, fun with makeup.

"So THEN I thought we could have a slumber party and-" Santai is chattering about all the fun we're going to have.

"You're not letting me get a word it," Nari huffs turning his head to the side and crossing his arms in an evident pout. I put my hand over my lips, trying to stifle a giggle. The two turn to me, twin glints where their eyes would be.

"You think that's…funny, Maru-chan?" The blond says starting towards me. My eyes get huge and I start backing up. He's in my face before my foot hits the ground from the first step. F*cking Other speed! "Does Nari… amuse you, Maru-chan?" I stifle another nervous giggle and his eyes glint again. I always laugh when I'm getting chased unless my life is in real danger. I doubt Santai or Nari would kill their favorite pet… would they?

"We don't take kindly to…fun here," He says and I realize he's joking. My eyes get huge and I know to play along. He's trying to make me loosen up a little. "Do we Nari?"

"No, not at all," He says solemnly, shaking his head. I giggle nervously again and push up my glasses like the nerd I am. "No fun here. It IS an Other hideout."

"You know what that means?" Santai asks turning to look at Nari.

"Yes… yes I do," He looks at him and fake evil grins make me giggle again. They take a deep breath and say the words that would strike fear into my heart forever together.

"TICKLE ATTACK!"


	15. Chapter 15

Others Ch 15

**So sorry for the slow update. I got in trouble~ Again~ *hangs head* I'm an idiot when it goes to school. It's a pain but now there isn't much school left! XD I'm gonna hopefully write a ton during the summer~ I also turn sixteen so YAY! Your continued support helps me get the chapters out faster!**

**cheeky half-demon: I don't think you have but have I ever mentioned how much I love your reviews? ;3 It's so much fun to write Kakuzu jealous and it comes so easily~ Ha, it sucks to be Mori-baka!**

**Likes to Smile: Doesn't everyone? They're so evil! Nari and Santai are two of my favorites, and they love their pet~ I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**SnowsShadow: YAY FOR WIN! That's why Nari and Santai are two of the most evilest Others under Orochimaru's command. It's my goal to make my readers happy~ I'm glad it's working**

**Kakuzu: … I have no idea why I Imprinted on her sometimes… she's really stupid.**

**Kumori: HEY! You're all bullies! *small sob***

**Angel: I created you! I'm allowed to be a bully!**

**Coke N Bleach-Lady of the Oc's: *types quickly* I'm trying to update! XD**

**Thanks to Nymphoro for the favorite and Coke N Bleach-Lady of the Oc's for the alert!**

"Maru-chan hold still!"

"No!"

"Maru-chan come on~"

"NO!"

"It's Orochimaru-sama's orders!"

"N-f*cking-O!"

"It won't hurt that much!"

"No!"

"It'll just sting a little!"

"No!"

"You know you want to…~"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"For me?"

"No!"

"How about for me?"

"No!"

"For both of us together?"

"No!"

"Can we convince you any way?"

"No!"

"…Now you're starting to sound like a pouty three year old."

"F*ck you,"

"That's mean,"

"Just hold still!"

"Yeah Maru-chan! Get off the fridge!"

"NEVER MOTHER F-"

"Kumori,"

"Eh?"

"Let them or I will make you regret it,"

"O-Okay Kabuto."

Confused? Nobody can blame you.

Let's rewind and replay the scene, shall we? This time with more than just dialog.

"Maru-chan hold still!" Nari says holding a needle in his hand, looking up at me.

"No!" I yell from the top of the fridge.

"Maru-chan come on~" Santai whines.

"NO!" I flip him off.

"It's Orochimaru-sama's orders!" Nari says playing with the pointy object.

"N-f*cking-O!" I shriek

"It won't hurt that much!" Santai tries hopefully.

"No!"

"It'll just sting a little!" Nari mimes injecting himself.

"No!"

"You know you want to…~" Santai smirks

"No!"

"Please?" Nari begs

"No!"

"For me?" Santai whines

"No!"

"How about for me?" Nari grins cheekily

"No!"

"For both of us together?" They say together.

"No!"

"Can we convince you any way?" Santai asks

"No!"

"…Now you're starting to sound like a pouty three year old." Nari grumbles.

"F*ck you," I hiss

"That's mean," Santai snorts

"Just hold still!" Nari jumps toward me

"Yeah Maru-chan! Get off the fridge!" Santai starts to climb it

"NEVER MOTHER F-" Kabuto walks in and gives me an icy glare.

"Kumori," He says coldly.

"Eh?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Let them or I will make you regret it," He pulls a bigger needle out of his pocket.

"O-Okay Kabuto." I shiver. He leaves and I hesitantly get off the fridge, tripping then landing in Santai's waiting arms. I glare and he sets me on the table, holding my limb out so Nari can take my bodily fluid. I start to feel queasy as I see the blood collecting in a pouch. Both my captors have white masks over their mouths and noses. I can tell they're trying not to breathe too much.

"Your blood is… A positive, right?" Nari asks licking his lips.

"H-How'd you know that?" I squeak trying not to move around too much. My blood pulses through the tube quickly for a second.

"Other power. We all have our favorites. Mine is AB negative," Nari says grinning.

"I like O positive," Santai says with an identical grin.

"Can I go now?" I say when they take the needle out of my arm.

"Drink this first," Nari gives me a cup of juice and a cookie. "You humans take forever to replenish your blood,"

"You were human once too," I say dryly gulping down the drink in two mouthfuls and nibbling on the cookie. Chocolate chip… my favorite. It's still warm. Those B*STARDS!

"It was a long, long time ago," He says cheekily. "Silly human~"

"F*cking Other," I retort shoving the rest of the cookie into my mouth and trying not to moan at how good it tastes.

"Ooo" Santai says laughing. "That's a horrible thing to say!" I roll my eyes.

"Can I go now? I've still got a report to finish," Following this is a groan from the three of this. Santai and Nari for loosing their 'pet' and me for having to still do the report.

Oh fun-fun.

…line…line…line…line…

"I'm _fine_ Kakuzu," I say for the millionth time as his hand curls into a fist around a corner of the nice oak table I'm sitting on top of. It's very pretty, surprising for a Protector hideout. "They didn't do anything to me,"

"They did…that!" He waves his free hand at my hair and I tug on it self-consciously.

"So what if they changed my appearance and took a blood sample?"

"_**What?**_" The word is said with more venom I've ever heard come from my boyfriend's lips.

"They changed my appearance?" I squeak and he breaks off the corner of the table.

"After that," He growls low in his throat.

"Sample?"

"Before." It is a quite, threatening demand.

"Took?"

"After." This time it's a hiss.

"A?"

"Kumori." He's like a cobra waiting to strike. I take a deep breath and gulp hard.

"…Blood?" I whisper, knowing he would hear it. Suddenly I'm on the ground, laying on my back and the table is in pieces around me. He picks up a remaining leg and throws it into the wall across from us.

"F*CK!" He bellows punching a hole through the wall next to us. He picks me up roughly and holds me off the ground at arm's length. His hands are squeezing my forearms tightly. It hurts… a lot. "Do you know why they took it?!" He shakes me.

"I-I-I-"

"ANSWER ME!" His face is turning red and his grip is tightening.

"Kakuzu don't you see you're hurting her?!" Kisame pulls the two of us a part, placing himself in front of me. The stitched Protector looks like someone punched him in the stomach. I look around Kisame's legs and see the look on his face. Complete and utter disbelief. He takes one look at me before turning around and disappearing, running using his advanced speed. That's when I knew my life was in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

Others Ch 16

**Kya~ You guys are amazing! I can hardly believe that I've gotten over SIXTY reviews for fifteen chapters! *sobs happily* You guys are the best! ;3 I can't thank you enough for all your support!**

**cheeky half-demon: She always seems to get into something bad. And he is awesome but kind of a jerk. His temper is really horrible, isn't it?**

**SnowsShadow: They will be showing up a ton~! I love them too, they're my favorites~**

**Kumori: *slight whine* I dunno~ It's not my fault!**

**Angel: *cough* Yes it is! *cough***

**Kisame: *eye glint* I am a genius, aren't I?**

**Coke N Bleach-Lady of the Oc's: You've got me confused hon…**

**Likes to Smile: That would confuse me… But you're not an idiot~ 'Mori is! You will know soon!**

**Thanks to iamofthedesert for the favorite!**

"He's not usually that violent when he gets mad," Kisame says redundantly as Tobi places his glowing green gloved hands on my shoulders. I wince at the contact but soothing heat makes me close my eyes in pleasure.

"I know," I say softly. "It's my fault,"

"Don't say that." Kisame says piercingly, making me open my eyes. He instantly looks like he regrets it. "Kakuzu's temper has always been awful. It's not your fault that he exploded," This is said much more gently.

"I shouldn't have told him about the blood," I mutter glaring down at the couch. I shift my position as Tobi moves his hands to a different part of the bruise, making the springs groan. "I should have just let it go, let him fuss over me. It was obviously making him feel better," My nails dig into my palms so hard that I draw my own life blood. Tobi's tender hands unclench my hands and put his over them, healing that too before working on my shoulders again.

"It's a good thing you told us," Kisame says making me look up. "I'm thanking Kami that you told us,"

"Why? I broke your table and got Kakuzu pissy," I feel like an idiot. Tobi lowers his hands. I look down and pull the neck of my shirt back up. Not even a blemish.

"If Mori-chan didn't tell Kakuzu-san Mori-chan got blood taken, Mori-chan could be dead right now," He says so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear him.

"W-Why?" I gasp feeling the blood rush from my face. Blanching, I think it's called. Yeah…One look from Kisame and I'm sure I've blanched. Way cooler than just sissy paling.

"When an Other takes your blood, that means they have access to your life. More likely than not there are tiny probes running around in your system, just waiting to blow you up, from the inside out. If they don't want to blow you up, they can now find you where ever you are. Whatever you're doing. No wonder Kakuzu was so mad; they obviously are going to try to use you as bait,"

"Oh Kami," I sink down into the sofa. "Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami," It isn't long before I hear shouting again and wince, my boyfriend's voice being one of the louder ones.

"Hell f*cking no!" There's not-so-quiet yelling, but I can't make it out. "There are other ways!" More yelling. "No way in hell!" This time it's barely above talking. "I'm not putting her through that," Talking, again. "I don't care about her that way, I just don't want a human's blood on our hands," The word human is spat out like one would spit out venom. I realize the man he's talking to must be his leader, or he doesn't love me. I screw my eyes shut, trying not to let the doubt that it could be the first sink into my system.

"It's Leader-sama he's talking to," Kisame says. Reading the look on his face I can tell that he agrees with them to a point. "They're talking about changing you," My blood runs cold and I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. My heart starts pounding. I'd always dreamed that one day Kakuzu could change me so we could be together. A Protector-human relationship never, ever, ever in a million billion years would work out, even if he did Imprint on me. Protector-Protector could work. But he'd said it was painful. I don't do pain well. I gulp hard and close my eyes again as the yelling stops. A hand rests on my knee and I see Kakuzu in front of me.

"Kumori," His tone is serious. "Leader-sama needs to talk to you,"

…line…line…line…line…

The man's office is cold, icy almost. I shiver unconsciously as we walk in. Kakuzu gives me a gentle shove towards the desk and steps outside to give us privacy. By the way he shut the door I can tell he's mad again.

"Please take a seat," It isn't a request. I all but sprint to the chair and scrape it against the floor in my eagerness to comply. He doesn't even blink. "I assume you know who I am,"

"Yes sir," I say and he doesn't take acknowledge that I said anything.

"You are in danger, you know that." I nod and he blinks. I'm guessing that means he saw it. "One of our fellow Protectors has been…exposed, making him unable to work anymore, so we are short one. That also poses as a problem to us. The Others have taken an interest in you, as you know. That is a red flag for us. Others never are interested in someone unless they're dead before we can find out about it. That concerns us deeply for your safety." He sounds it.

"Sorry to sound rude, sir Leader-sama sir, but what can you do about it?" His eyes, the only visible part of him I can see, close and I think he's chuckling.

"We have decided that if you consent to it, we will turn you into one of us,"

"Into a monster," Kakuzu says, suddenly behind me. "Don't agree to this, Kumori. We can figure out another way to get them off of you."

"Remember your place Kakuzu." Leader's tone makes goosebumps materialize on my arm and I shiver again. "This is her decision. We can't afford to lose anyone else," My stomach twists into knots and I know what I have to do. The two look like they're about to start fighting again but I clear my throat.

"Do whatever you have to, to turn me into a Protector,"


	17. Chapter 17

Others Ch 17

**DUN-DUN-DUNNN~ I'm really happy you guys have taken Kumori wanting to switch to being a Protector well, as soon as I posted that chapter I started worrying about what you were going to think. A lot of people have mentioned this is like Twilight (I love the series and this was partially based off of it to get me going but now it's my own series~) If it starts seeming like it, pleeeeease tell me and I'll do my best to correct it!**

**cheeky half-demon: You'll find out why in this chapter! Since you asked, I'll update… NOW! XD**

**Likes to Smile: *squeals at Smile-chan's cuteness* Unless she somehow screws it up! **

**SnowsShadow: *joins in the celebrating as Kisame and Sasori blush a little* Don't worry! 'Mori-baka and Kakuzu can't have kids, because of some technical crap that happens with the change to Protector-ism. Please, please, please tell me if she starts acting like Bella!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: I was starting to wonder what happened to you! *glomps* But now you're back and you don't have to apologize, I get it. And oh yesh~ ;3**

**Thanks to reaperman262 for the favorite story! I think that's the first guy I've ever gotten to like one of my stories! *dances badly***

**This chapter will be told for Kakuzu's POV, at least the first part. ONWARD! *gallops away to let the reader read in peace***

I listen from the room where my girlfriend's life as a monster will begin. I clench my fist as I hear her on her cell.

"Hi Mommy," She says and I can hear her voice shake. "Hmm? ... Oh yeah, sorry about that… It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back home… What?... No, no. Kakuzu's taking me to LA for our anniversary. … I know, he is really sweet. … Mom! We're just going to the beach! … Yeah… I'll be back in a couple days. He's talked to the school so they've approved this. … Of course I'll get to make up the work. … Okay. I love you too Mom, kisses for Ryuu too. … Bye," She hangs up and I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm going to see her again, right?" Her tone is strangled and I open my mouth to respond but Kisame beats me to the chase.

"Of course, she won't see any of the changes. Most of us have some kind of Genjutsu over us so humans don't stare or suspect something. Almost impossible to break," He smiles a little and hands her a tissue. She mumbles her thanks and looks away. "Everyone's scared when they get ready to go through the change. Look, I was here when Kakuzu went through it. He was so freaked out before hand he was throwing up for almost an hour," This gets her to giggle as she shoves the tissue in her pocket and wipes the tear-streaks away with her palm.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," She says shakily. He squeezes her shoulder and offers a comforting smile.

"Pein isn't going to be in the room, he never is for changes. We just need you to um…" He turns slightly red. She nods with understanding and blushes. "It's just going to be me, Kakuzu, and Hidan,"

"I'll meet you guys in there," She says and he nods, giving her privacy.

"You should be the one comforting her, you know that," Kisame says giving me a withering glare. "You haven't talked to her since you found out about the blood," I flinch at his words but just shake my head.

"She's scared of me,"

"She loves you!" That hits me like a slap to the face. "She f*cking loves you, Kakuzu. Go talk to her. She's doing this. Because. Of. You. Because. She. Wants. To. Be. With. You." His hand clenches into a fist and he punches the wall, but not hard enough to do anything but leave a small mark.

"You act like this isn't eating me on the inside too," I growl, surprised that I actually told him that. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"She's still going to love you, even when she sees the real you." He says softly, looking me in the eye. "She's not going to care, Kakuzu. You Imprinted on her, she Imprinted on you. That's never going to change," I cross my arms and lean with my back against the wall next to me.

My stomach twists into knots. Am I that see-through? No… I've learned better than that. I grunt in response to Kisame's words, walking into the operating room.

The strong sterile smell of hospital hits me, stinging the insides of my nose. I take off the mask Kumori has never seen me wear and look at myself in the mirror. My green eyes look normal to humans, who can't see the blood red around them. The scars on my neck, my face, my everything…they are bold, more pronounced. I look down at my hands and grimace. I harden it out of my own free will and it turns black. Disgust is clear on my face when I look back up. I thread my hands into my hair and pull at the dreadlocks. Ever since I was changed, I haven't aged.

"Kuzu?" I turn around and see Kumori, the girl I've fallen head-over-heels in love with. Guilt plucks at my heartstrings when I see how pale she is. A soft robe-I dully recognize it as one of ours- covers her and she keeps fidgeting with it. Tugging a string here, pulling it closer there. She keeps messing with it and I can almost feel the nervousness radiating off of her. She looks tiny and scared, like a little kid lost in a department store.

I take three long strides towards her, a knife driving its way into my stomach when she flinches. She looks even smaller now, compared to me. My arms go around her and I pull her into a hug. Two words leave my mouth I'd never thought I'd say.

"I'm sorry," She relaxes a little and puts her head on my chest, listening to the beat of my hearts. They were going erratically now, like some retarded hamster running on its wheel so much it's about to give itself a heart attack.

"It's okay," She says softly as her arms interlock behind my back. I gently put my hand on the top of her head. "I know you did that because you care about me," I push the hair back from her forehead and kiss it before anyone can see.

"It's not too late to back out…" I try but determination shines in her eyes.

"I'm going to be useful to you now, Kuzu-kun," That alone gets my hearts to start beating like that retarded hamster. I mentally curse myself for acting so stupidly but she keeps talking. "Plus, now we can be together, right? If I'm a Protector. And now that snake guy will stop following me around and sending his minions after me… bleh, Nari and Santai are so creepy. So a little pain will set us free, right?" Unwillingly, a chuckle escapes me.

"Right." I say as Hidan and Kisame walk in. Hidan is, as usual, shirtless, making Kumori blush.

"Man…" Hidan sighs and throws himself at a chair. "This is going to be such a pain… Ha, for her that is!"

"Don't listen to the d*ckless wonder," Kisame says kicking Hidan hard enough in the shin for it to hurt but not for it to break. He goes down holding his knee, a few strangled swears making themselves audible. "Hidan's stupid,"

"You ready?" I rub her forearm gently and she nods, hesitantly shrugging off the robe. The Jashinist whistles from his spot on the floor.

"Not bad!" He gives her a thumbs up and I kick him in the stomach. He's still groaning as I pick up my girlfriend and set her on the table. Goosebumps rise on her skin because of how cold it is. I give her an apologetic look but she doesn't see it. She's too busy gaping at all the needles we're going to use in the procedure.

"C-Can you give me something to knock me out during this?" She squeaks, her voice several octaves higher than usual. Kisame nods in understanding and puts his hands on either side of her neck.

"When you wake up you're going to be a Protector," He says with a smile. I kiss her hand and she weaves her fingers with mine.

"…'Kay," I almost have to step back at all the chakra he's pumping into her at such a rapid pace. It goes straight to her head and her eyes roll back when she passes out. He catches her and gently lays her out on the table. He attaches a heart rate monitor to her finger and puts a few other stickies on her neck and forehead to monitor brain waves. Everything looks normal.

"Ready when you guys are," He says picking up a needle. "We need to get this started soon, it's going to take a while for the medic to take full affect and we have no idea if or when the Others are going to find out,"

"Got it," Hidan and I say picking up needles as well. I inject one into the side of her neck, another goes into her left leg, then her right, both her arms, and the biggest one goes right into her stomach. I pick up a smaller one and put it to her temple gently. Pressing it into her gently, I put my hand over the wound to make sure not much blood is lost. It stops bleeding relatively quickly and Hidan injects the last one into her chest.

"Her heart's still is beating, right?" I ask and he nods.

"She's got a strong pulse. D*mn, this should be easier than a cheap wh-" The machines start screaming and we all jerk our heads around to see what's going on. Kumori's chest starts heaving and she starts jerking from side to side. Not normal, even for a change to Protector.

"What's going on?!" I bellow at Kisame. He darts over to her and his hands glow over her heart.

"The Others started her implosion," He says, his voice deadly calm. "She's going to die if we don't do something," Blood flows out of her mouth and my eyes get huge.

"What can we do?" Hidan asks going a little pale.

"If we can keep her heart and brain going, she should be able to survive this." Kisame says. We both nod.

"Kakuzu, take her heart. Pump chakra in and out of it to keep it going. Filter out the probes. They're setting them off manually so we still have a chance. Hidan, keep the blood from her brain. Use your chakra to get oxygen to her brain. Whatever you do, don't let your concentration lapse or you could kill her."

"No pressure," Hidan says under his breath as his hands glow.

We're like that for over half an hour before I grimace.

"I'm almost out of chakra," I growl and Hidan closes one eye with effort.

"Same here," He says with a slight grunt.

"Looks like we'll have to do this with chakra, I'm almost out too," Kisame steps to a drawer quickly and pulls out a pair of paddles. He puts ooze on them and rubs them together. Hidan pulls his hands away first, panting slightly. I pull away next but still stay close. Her heart beats on its own for a couple of counts but then stops.

"Charging… Clear!" Kisame shocks her and her heart starts back up. He rubs them together again with the ooze, waiting. "Charging" It beats for just over a minute before stopping again. "Clear!" This goes on for what seems like forever before the shock doesn't work. "Charging!" He puts the paddles on her chest. "Clear!" Her chest heaves up as the line just jumps once before going back down. Sweat drips down the side of his neck.

"Charging!" He yells. "Clear!" Shock branches through me as he does this more times than I can count. I look at the clock. Less than a minute has passed. The brain will die without air after three. There's still time…! He drops the paddles after another few charges. "Kakuzu," His voice is mournful. "I'm sorry. She's gone,"

I punch the wall next to me, leaving a huge dent in it. "No! Sh-She's still alive! There's still time!" I fall to the floor next to it, putting my head on my knees. "No…"

"Time of death, nine thirty-four pm. Ca-" Hidan starts to write down the facts that the doctors would want to know on a sheet of paper but the monitor beeps.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Holy f*cking Jashin-sama," My partner says softly. Kisame and I both look up to see her chest rising and falling.

"She's alive," Kisame says dumbly, like his mouth doesn't really know how to work. "She's alive."

She's alive!

I start laughing as I hug her. The hardest minute and twelve seconds of my entire life.

That's the first time anyone has seen me cry since I can remember.


	18. Chapter 18

Others Ch 18

**I've reread that last chapter more times than I can count. Each time my heart swells at the end, especially the very last line. "That's the first time anyone has seen me cry since I can remember." Oh Jashin… that got me choked up the first couple of times. My amazingly amazing beta said that it brought her close to tears when she read it. You guys have given me really good reviews for that chapter so that helps too. XD I didn't really have a favorite chapter before but after that, seventeen takes the cake. I wrote that all in one night. It was late and I said "Angel. Get writing or you're going to loose the idea," I'd had that floating around in my head for a few days. I know that when I have an idea that I like I can keep it for… three days at most. If I don't write it down I loose it. It kept me up but it was soooo worth it. Thanks for sticking with me! I'm playing with an ending for this part of the series but I'm not sure… *thoughtful pose and strokes invisible beard* Mmm yes…**

**cheeky half-demon: *sheepish smile* Looking back that WAS really intense. I really have no idea where that came from. You know my style of writing pretty well and THAT wasn't it at all. XD I'm writing this when I should be writing Tutoring for Dummies so be happy.**

**Likes to Smile: I'm glad you like 'Mori-baka! Sometimes I kind of want to strangle her for her uselessness… she gets pretty hard to write after a while. ^^" You'll find out what she looks like in just a second!**

**Coke N Bleach- Lady of the Oc's: I can't really see him as the crying type but over Mori-baka… it might happen. I'm not Kishimoto-sama so I don't know. (the fact that he killed him off doesn't really help either)**

**Thanks to ChibiIchigo101 for the favorite story! They still make me dance!**

Waking up after becoming a Protector is pure hell. My head is pulsing and all of my limbs feel like someone rolled them over with a steamroller. I slowly raise my hands to my face and rub them over it, trying to get the tiredness out. It doesn't feel any different, thankfully. I open my eyes, slightly disappointed when I find my vision still blurry. I fumble for my glasses and hook them behind my ears, blinking rapidly. Things I can't pick out swim in and out of my vision before settling.

"Holy sh*t," I mumble screwing my eyes shut then opening them again. Everything is so clear, so crisp. The feeling that I've been living blind shoots through me like lightening. Inhaling brings me a million scents. The smell of the sheets hits me first, then the smell of food cooking, and finally something I can't place. It's delicious.

I look down and realize that I'm wearing Kakuzu's robe again. _Hope he didn't mind…_ I think raising the sleeve to my nose. Inhaling, I almost gasp. The amazing smell is the smell of Kakuzu. Like rain, shower gel, the cologne the he sometimes wore, and a little bit of sweat. Oh Kami it's intoxicating. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I bury my nose in the sleeve and close my eyes, inhaling again.

"Ahem…" I open my eyes and pull away quickly. Kakuzu is smirking from a chair near the foot of my bed. His arms are crossed across his chest and there's a smirk on his lips. "Like my robe?" I look down sheepishly, nodding as hug myself. I cross my legs and play with a sleeve. He sits down near my knees and clears his throat again, awkwardness setting in. "So…"

"Yeah…" I reach out and put my hand over top of his. He turns his hand up so our palms are touching and our fingers twine together. He kisses my hand gently, making me blush.

"How do you feel?" I feel a pulse of concern run through me as he runs a thumb over my knuckles.

"Amazing now," I say then realize how stupid that sounds. His hand tightens briefly and the concern melts into happiness. He is about to say something but my phone rings. I shoot him an apologetic glance and dig into the pocket, pulling it out. "Hey Mom,"

"Hi sweetheart!" She squeals. "I've been trying you forever! Have you and Kakuzu been very busy?" I squeak trying to make out words in vain. "Oh I get it~ Don't worry. I'm not going to pry into your private time with him any more. I expect tons of appropriate pictures though! Have fun sweetie~"

"Mom I-" The drone of the dial tone cuts me off and I sigh. The words hit me and I scream.

"What?!" Kakuzu jumps like I've burned him. Kisame kicks down the door and pulls out a pointy thing, pointing it around.

"Who broke in?!"

"I-It's not that," I say feeling like an idiot. "My mom wants pictures of our vacation,"

"Oh," The two Protectors say looking at me.

"Sh!t," Kakuzu says when he realizes that we're going to need proof that I went to the beach.

"Genjutsu doesn't show up on camera," Kisame says and Kakuzu swears again.

"Looks like we're going to the beach," He says and Tobi bursts in the room, squealing.

"Tobi's never been to the beach!"

"Don't think you lovers are going anywhere without us, seriously," Hidan says, a cigarette hanging from his lip. His arms cross and so do Tobi's.

"You have to-"

"Leader-sama already said yes!" Tobi beams behind his mask.

"Goddammit," Both Kakuzu and I say at the same time.

…line…line…line…line…

"We probably look really weird," I say under my breath as we walk through the airport. Kakuzu chuckles and squeezes my hand gently.

"The pilot is superstitious. He says there's something 'up' with us and refuses to come near our house. Something about us eating him," I deadpan.

"If only he knew that you were keeping him safe from the stuff that would eat him," I say before Tobi runs and tackles me.

"Mori-chan!" He says like he just found me after I've been lost for years. "Tobi wants Mori-chan to sit by Tobi!"

"I…" I ephemerally look at Kakuzu and he nods. "Okay," I smile and he squeals, running ahead.

"Tobi will go get the good seats!" He calls over his shoulder and runs straight into a wall. Nobody really makes a move to help him and he bounces back up like a punching dummy. "Tobi's okay!"

"I thought he wasn't going to get up that time…" Hidan sighs. "D*mn,"

"We're going to miss our flight," Zetsu plays the voice of reason and we move a little bit faster.

"Isn't this your plane?" I ask and Kakuzu shakes his head.

"We rent it out sometimes, but it takes other people too. Our strip would be a stop along the way,"

"Makes sense," I nod and we all scramble onto the plane… all into first class. I anime fall once I see that we're taking up most of the seats.

"Only the best for Mori-chan!" Tobi crows hugging me happily. I sigh and dig my camera out of the bag I threw together before we left.

"I'd be more comfortable in coach…" I sigh and hold up the camera. He squeals and puts his hand up in a peace sign.

"Cheese!" It flashes and he nabs it, taking a picture of me. I grin, trying hard not to giggle as he takes a picture of me.

Some of the more notable pictures from the flight include Hidan, his head tilted back and drooling a little. Tobi forcing Deidara to smile by putting his fingers in his mouth and pulling it up into a grin. Kakuzu and I sitting together, me sleeping on his shoulder. Zetsu and Itachi sitting together, neither of them looking too thrilled to be going on vacation. And, my favorite, all of us squeezed into a row. I'm mushed between Kisame and Kakuzu, near the middle. It's the most recent one.

"Everyone say vacation!" The flight attendant says with a huge cheery smile.

"Vacation" We all say obediently and the camera flashes.

"_Passengers, this is your captain speaking. I'm sorry to announce we've encountered a slight problem._" My stomach starts twisting into knots as everyone stops and listens. Something isn't right about this. "_Don't worry, it won't delay us much. And_" The voice giggles. "_If you're lucky…_" It changes and my blood runs cold with recognition. "_Some of you may make it out alive_"


	19. Chapter 19

Others Ch 19

***happy sniffle* I'm so proud of myself! I was reading some gossip magazine (shut up. You like them too!) with an article about **_**New Moon**_** in it and I saw a picture of Rob Pattinson. I'm like "wow, he's hot" then I sniffled 'cause I'm getting really horrible allergies. Whenever the season changes I get a sore throat and sniffles. Lots of fun I know. Anywho I sniffled and I'm like "sh!t! I smell blood!" Dashing dramatically (and causing a few earthquakes) I ran into the bathroom and found out I was having my first hot-guy-caused nosebleed! *slumps over laptop* I really am a nerd for being so excited about that but still~ I feel so anime-like! **

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: You is forgiven. Santai and Nari? God I love them! You may fail at names but I think that's cute~ They call her Maru-chan and make her hair longer while Kakuzu keeps it short. Heh… It's kinda like a battle of wills… **

**Likes to Smile: Yeah… I didn't really feel like making her "OMGZ I'M TEH BOOTYFUL!" so I kept her normal. … It kind of hurt to write that chat-speak. If you're happy the two (gay) bad guys are back then I'm doing my job right! Don't worry. I love them too. Again, I'm doing my job right! I am happy when my readers are happy~**

**SnowsShadow: *as Kisame and Sasori slowly start turning blue* …You might want to let them go… They'll be fine! They're all protectors and most of them are at least a little useful! (Kumori's the exception but she won't be for long, trust me) None of them are going to get very badly hurt, I promise. **

**cheeky half-demon: You'll find out who he REALLY is in just a few moments! Be patient!**

**  
Thanks to supersquidgirl for the alert! I LOVE ALERTS!**

It took a few second but then the passengers realized what was going on. Then the screaming started.

Having supped-up hearing doesn't help you when people start screaming.

"Tobi shut the hell up!" Hidan snaps swatting him on the back of the head.

"Tobi is sorry," He says hanging his head.

"F*cking should be," The immortal says then a thought hits me.

"Hey… aren't we all immortal?" I ask poking Kakuzu in the side. He flinches and turns slowly to look at me.

"We're about to go into an epic battle that will either save everyone on this plane or kill everyone and you want to know if we're immortal?!" I blink a few times before nodding.

"Yeah," He sighs and ruffles my hair.

"Kind of. It's really, really, really hard to kill us."

"And Hidan?"

"He's just retarded."

"I HEARD THAT YOU D*CK!" Hidan howls pulling out his spike. "I'll kill you!"

"…Um…" I raise my hand.

"Yes Kumori?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to save people's lives?" Both guys anime fall and I sweatdrop. _I'm in love with an anger-management needing idiot… If we ever get married-_

"Maru-chan!" I'm glomped as I squeak a surprised "what the hell?!"

"Aww, you a$$holes turned Maru-chan into a Protector?" Nari sighs with a slightly depressed look. "Man, that's a real pain," Santai starts sobbing as he hugs my knees.

"Maru-chan you've betrayed me!" He bawls into my shoes.

"…Please get off me."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He wails dramatically pounding on the floor. "Why, why, why, why, why?!"

"Because you d*uches were going to kill me!" I kick him in the stomach.

"That's so harsh," Nari says picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like I'm a sack of potatoes.

"Lemme go you filthy b*stard!" I punch him in the face and he goes flopping away down the aisle. I blink twice and look down at my fist.

"…I'm sorry!"

"Kumori," Kisame kneels by my ear and whispers. "You don't have to apologize when you kick someone's a$$ that deserves it, especially when it's an Other"

"Oh…" I kick Nari in the stomach. "Never mind!"

"Maru-chan you're a bully" He groans. "And stronger than I thought,"

"Get off the d*mn plane you retards!" Hidan says stabbing at the Others.

"We're not leaving until we get our Maru-chan!" Santai says.

"Yeah! You guys can suck a-"

"My name is Kumori, not Maru-chan d*ckless wonders!" I say flexing hand, trying to shake out the pain.

"_Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking again. How are you? Not so good? Aww, I'm sorry. You know what? You are probably really scared. I know how to fix that! Do you see the girl sitting in four B? She's really a long lost daughter of mine. I really miss her very much. Bring her to the front of the plane and I'll land it safely in our sunny destination. Again, that is the black-haired girl with glasses sitting in four B. Thank you and have a nice flight_"

I blanch. OhmyKami… That's not just any pilot's voice… That's Orochimaru's. Orochimaru wants me.

Oh d*mn I'm screwed.

It isn't long before passengers are piling into the first class section, clawing at me and trying to get me out into the aisle. People start pulling me out and Kakuzu fights them off, snarling like a feral dog.

"Don't hurt the people!" Kisame warns as the rest of the Akatsuki try to throw off the people, but there are too many in too small a space. I fight off the groping hands, disgusted at how people would act under fear. Someone grabs my hair and with the help of Santai, I'm hoisted up and to the front of the air vehicle. A lot of enraged screams come from the first class passengers and I'm thrown roughly into the pilot's pit. My glasses go flying and I hold my breath as the land, releasing it when they don't shatter into a bazillion pieces.

"I hate people," I grumble brushing myself off as I stand up slowly. Chuckling comes from in front of me and the captain's chair swivels.

"I can't agree with you more, my dear girl," A silky voice coming from the chair makes me withdraw anime-style. The legendary Other twirls the stem of my glasses in one hand with the other curled around his face elegantly. I take one look then turn around and go chibi banging on the door.

"HELP! I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH A CREEPER!" I wail throwing all my weight at the door in an attempt to break it down. Orochimaru picks up my chibi'd form and holds me above the ground as I struggle.

"Don't worry Maru-chan that's just Orochimaru-sama!" Nari says from outside of the door.

"Yeah, he's not that creepy when you get to know him!"

"LET ME OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I howl clawing futilely at the hands that hold me.

"You're going to hurt yourself Maru-chan," The silky voice says and I go limp, chibi crying.

"My name's Kumori," I sob melting into a little chibi puddle. Heh… Didn't even know I could do that.

"Whatever you say Maru-chan" He says kneeling so he can put the glasses over my eyes as I mumble a "don't touch my you b*stard"

Probably not the smartest thing to do when in the presence of someone who could kill me by just thinking about it. My puddle scuttles away into the corner adorably. Orochimaru smirks a little and goes back up to his full height. He is tall. Really tall. Not Kisame tall, but close. He sits back in the pilot's chair and regards me as I cultivate mushrooms in the corner. ((A/N: Yeah, I've been watching a lot of Ouran High School Host Club again… ^^"))

"You're an interesting little girl you know that Maru-chan?"

"Eh?" I look up with a chibi mushroom in my hand. It jumps and runs away, crawling under the door. "Stupid fungus"

"You're still very young yet you're never going to age. You're Imprinted on a complete monster and-" He never gets to finish that sentence. Oddly, it's very hard to be a snarky a$$ when there's a forever-seventeen-year-old clawing your eyes out.

"Take that back!" I say, surprising myself when I draw blood. "Kakuzu-kun is anything but a monster!" He punches me hard in the stomach, taking my breath away before tossing me across the room where I flop into the wall like a rag doll. He puts a pale hand to the slim cut on his face, not even an inch long and pulls away. He doesn't seem surprised by the blood, or even angry. Not even annoyed. Okay, that really makes me mad. I drew blood on an Other and he didn't show any f*cking reaction?!

"I said what I meant, Maru-chan," He says looking at me with those creepy as hell snake-like eyes. "Every one of those _Akatsuki_ members is a monster and you will become like them if you don't heed my word." He spits out the word like it's venomous.

"Just let me out of here, I'm not interested in what you have to say," I say knowing I sound exasperated.

"Oh my, my, my," He smirks and exposes the unconscious pilot's throat, putting his sturdier than diamond nail against it. "I'm afraid it would be in all of our best interests for you to listen. After all, I don't know how to fly a plane,"

**ALRIGHT! I've got a poll up on my homepage and I'm on my knees *gets on knees* BEGGING you to take it. I won't be able to write the next chapter of Others until I get the results! I'm going to check the results on Friday and make my descision based on that so PLEEEEEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! And, as always, reviews are loved! ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

Others Ch 20

**THREE DAY WEEKENEDS ARE THE BEST! *happy dance* It gives me an extra day to stay up late and sleep in late, doing nothing but writing and eating. That, intern, means you guys get more updates! :D Anywho, I ramble. School ends on Friday, for me, so that means that it summer and I'll be updating daily or so, I hope. **

**cheeky half-demon: I know! But that would offset the Kumori-ness. She's really pretty worthless. But not for long. *cough* Who said that?!**

**Likes to Smile: It's Orochimaru. He can get anywhere and do everything but fly a plane. XD Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: I had a lot of fun writing that. ^^ *kicks whatever reason Rainbow had a bad day* You're not allowed to have a bad day! D:**

**SnowsShadow: *salutes* Yes ma'am! That will happen in this chapter probably! XD Thanks a ton for your continued support.**

I suck in a breath sharply as Orochimaru's nail digs into the pilot's throat. I'm not going to be responsible for all those deaths!

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll listen! Just don't kill him!" I know I'm begging but I don't care. It works and he smirks at me. The man is pushed to the side with no more respect than a dead spider.

"I knew you would see things my way" He says with a purr that makes a shiver run down my spine. I set my jaw and force myself to not show any emotion. His snake-like eyes meet mine and I have to physically stop myself from widening my eyes. He seems to notice and smirks again.

"What do you want with me?" I ask softly, getting scared but refusing to show it.

"It's not what I want with you; it's what you can do for me," He bends down to my height (I'm not that short!) and tilts my chin up so I have to look at him.

"…?" There's a question mark over my head.

"You know it would be much safer if you never became a Protector." He says lightly. "You're just deadweight to Kakuzu. I hope you understand that," My stomach clenches hard and I feel like I want to throw up. "You're causing him immense pain every day, just because you became a Protector. He now has to worry about you, because you became a Protector. He has to make sure that you're not going to get hurt or kidnapped. You're weak, Maru-chan,"

I should be mad.

I should be screaming at him.

I should be hitting him, making him pay for saying that.

I should be feeling something.

But I'm not.

The only thing I feel is the truth of his words.

_He's right, you know_ My inner says softly, looking up from her mushroom cultivation. _Ever since you met him, you've been nothing but trouble. And weakness. You haven't done anything useful to him._ My descision is made almost instantly.

My gaze meets his unwavering one and I nod.

"I understand, Orochimaru. Thank you for enlightening me," I say softly. "Before I leave, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did," He says pleasantly, the epitome of chivalrous.

"Why did you call Kakuzu a monster?" This gets him to chuckle.

"I'm not surprised that you asked that." He says with a sinister smile. "We're not the bad guys they told you we were," The door opens up and he kicks me out, kidnapping the two Others in my place. I stumble forward and straight into Kakuzu's arms.

"I'm okay" I say before he can freak out and start threatening to kill people. "He just wanted to talk," Kakuzu growls and holds me at arm's length, looking me over. Thankfully, he doesn't press it. I force a smile and wrap my arms around him. He puts his chin on the top of my head and I close my eyes. He's tense as hell and I know something's wrong. I pull away and look him in the eye but he avoids meeting my gaze.

That hurts.

I gently twist myself from his arms and walk back to my seat next to Tobi, sitting down and figuring out how I would lose them.

…line…line…line…line…

When we get off the plane safely in sunny Vegas, Orochimaru isn't in the captain's chair anymore and the captain looks like nothing happened, like he was flying the plane the entire time.

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I'm going to go see if I can freshen up somewhere," I say with a smile. "I want to look good for the pictures," The guys nod a little, seeming to understand. Kakuzu squeezes my hand gently and I squeeze back before ducking into the bathroom.

It's fairly clean and I take my time and pull my hair into a pony tail, letting my bangs fall over my eyes. Pushing up my glasses, I take a deep breath. My family is going to freak out when they hear I've gone missing. But Mom has always trusted my judgment. From the first years of the divorce, until now.

"Mom," I text, knowing she'd be waiting to know I got here okay. "There's something I need to do. I don't know when I'll be back or where I'm going, but I'll keep you update. I just need to be alone for a while. I promise I won't do anything stupid; this is just my way of finding myself. I love you," The little envelope shows up when I tell it to tell my mom my plan.

_Message sent_ It dings and I put it on silent. After a second's hesitation, I look at my reflection.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu-kun," I whisper before walking out of the bathroom and towards the opposite direction the Akatsuki went.


	21. Chapter 21

Others Ch 21

**SUMMER BREAK HAS STARTED! :D Lots of updates for you guys, and I know exactly where I'm going with this story~ Lots of fluff and Kabuto coming too! ;D**

**cheeky half-demon: Mori's a little bit tied up right now…XD**

**Likes to Smile: You'll see soon Smile-chan! The answer isn't out in the open yet, I haven't written it yet~**

**Coke N Bleach is Zetta Slow: Okay…?**

**SnowsShadow: I know she's being a complete and total idiot, she just doesn't know it. He can have three and still survive! XD**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: I'm the new superhero! BAD MOOD KICKER! *dramatic music* So it's a good gasp? *hopes so* I really don't want to let you guys down.**

**Kakuzu's Angel Konan: :D I'm really happy that this story has been impressing you so far! I try to keep the people in character, especially Oro. He's really hard to write. *guilty sheepish smile* Yeah… I was inspired by Twilight to write this but I'm hoping it's a good thing you're not used to. It'll branch off soon hopefully! I love your username, by the way. It's making me think of a new series…**

_Kakuzu's Point of View_

"She's been in the bathroom for almost forty-five minutes," I growl feeling my grip on the car door's handle tighten. After the thirty minute mark we sent a genjutsu'd Tobi to go check it out.

"There's the little f*cker," Hidan glowers as Tobi comes running back, chibi tears running down the front of his mask.

"Kumori-chan isn't in the bathroom!" He wails overly dramatically. I roll my eyes out of habit. Stupid little drama-

Hold on.

Not in the bathroom?

All four of my hearts skip a beat at the same time.

"We are _not_ leaving until we find Kumori." I growl and Hidan groans, hanging his head

"F*ck,"

…line…line…line…line…

I glance around the corner where the suitcases are. Kakuzu had been nice enough to get mine for me, instead of letting the hotel get it ("That's five dollars per bag we're saving Kumori-chan.") They'd been shoved in the back of the creeper van, with the hatch left open. Oh yeah, really safe.

"Perfect," I breathe and see my suitcase right on top. Grinning to myself, I go to the van and start tugging mine out. It's almost loose when I hear a voice.

"Mori-chan!" I shriek in surprise and let go of the bag, falling flat on my back. Tobi runs at me, flinging himself at my torso. "Tobi missed Mori-chan!" He nuzzles his face into my stomach.

"Crap, Tobi you can't let anyone else see me!" I say shoving him off and pulling my bag out of the car.

"Why not?" He tilts his head to the side cutely.

"Um… Kakuzu and I playing hide and seek! You're on the other team Tobi, so uh, I've got to go hide again! I lose! Ha-ha-ha! Now close your eyes and count to twenty,"

"Tobi can't count that high!" He wails, chibi tears streaming down his mask.

"Count to ten twice?"

"Uh-uh,"

"Count to five four times?"

"Okay!" He puts his hands over his eyehole. "One…two-" I'm off and running before he can get to the next number.

…line…line…line…line…

"Okay," I mumble looking at a giant map outside of a train station about two hours away from the airport. "I can take the A train to the second to last stop where I'll get on the C train to the station. Then I can go to Suna and lay low while I figure out to go next," I nod and smile a little, happy to have a plan.

"Actually, it might be easier just to hitch a ride with a friend who can take you straight to Suna," A voice says behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I scream and withdraw anime-style, turning to see Kabuto grinning with his eyes closed at me.

"Don't touch me you creep!" I do some really horrible kung fu, moves that look a lot like Peanut-Fu.

"Oh come on now Maru-chan, we're friends aren't we?"

"No." His smile doesn't falter but he opens his eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama, my master, enlightened you to what you were doing to your beloved Kakuzu. I think that makes us something, right?"

"…" I mentally shrug. He does have a point.

"Allies, to say the least," He says with a grin. I shake my head and he sighs. "Fine, we have a mutual person who has shown us the light, does that work?"

"Good enough," I say with a shrug.

"You can trust me, Maru-chan. Orochimaru-sama is fond of you, I won't bring you harm," He pulls a key ring out of his pocket and smiles. "BMW~" He singsongs and I groan.

"Fine, but just take me to Suna, okay?"

…line…line…line…line…

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kakuzu yells, making Tobi shrink away behind Deidara who shoves him back out into the open.

"T-Tobi saw Mori-chan, who said she was playing hide and seek with Kakuzu so Tobi counted to five four times while Mori-chan ran to hide," He squeaks, cowering again. Two seconds later he's pinned by his throat against the wall.

"Why the hell did you let her go?" He asks, his grip tightening on the masked boy's windpipe.

"Kakuzu he can't breath," Kisame says sighing as he pulls the two apart. "Honestly, what would Kumori think if she saw you choking Tobi?"

"I don't know, and I would ask her but I don't know where the f*ck she is!" He says making a lunge for Tobi's throat.

"Cut it out!" The blue Akatsuki member punches Kakuzu in the stomach, just hard enough to stun him for a second. "Look, we all want Kumori back, right? Fighting isn't going to do that. Split up into your teams and start searching everywhere and anywhere. We're not resting until she's back with us,"


	22. Chapter 22

Others Ch 22

**Man… my parents are really bugging me. If I stay online too long, then the internet will start kicking me off every two minutes until I leave! TwT" I hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it. But I bet you guys don't want to hear my complaining so I'll stop~ Love you all! Omg. This is the last chapter of Others. The sequel will be out soon, called Protectors. I do accept roses and cookies~ XD Just kidding! Mostly…**

**cheeky half-demon: She thinks she's doing the right thing, so she can protect him. XP She's obviously really stupid, and naïve like you said. But that's what makes her a lot of fun to write!**

**Likes to Smile: Tobi's so gullible he'll fall for anything! XD Good thing you're not Tobi though, he's really an idiot. But that's why we all love him, right? I'd say you could do both but that's hard. It really IS big, but Kakuzu is mostly cheap. **

**HistoryHound: ^^ That's math going to work there. *nod, nod* Math DOES help you in the real world! **

**Tobi: *shyly holds his arms out for a hug***

**Kakuzu's Angel Konan:  
Kumori: No! *gets sunglasses, puts them over her glasses, and grins* **

**Angel: … Seriously, Mori-Baka? *deadpan anime fall* Poof of doom! OMG! DX XD**

**SnowsShadow: XD Yeah… I bet having that many hearts can be a good and a bad thing. She's living up to her name pretty well. *deadpan* I hate her sometimes, I mean she's STUPID! T^T Kisame seems like the brains of the group (or the common sense) and Tobi's just… Tobi! He's a good boy.**

**Lifeclaw: XD Same here!**

**Itachi's Only Love: Kya really?! *bows happily* I'm so honored! I'll update as fast as I can!**

**XxRainbow-DarknessxX: Yay for happy gasps! I'm glad I can provoke them! XD It's a good thing I can still make people find new ways to count~**

**Thanks to Rensaji-heal for the favorite author (omg!), favorite story, and story alert, BoulderKuzon for the favorite story, satsuke-rin for the favorite, Miss Masquerade for the favorite, thanks to Itachi's Only Love for the favorite story and author (omg!), Akio16 for the favorite, and KageOokami13 for the favorite!**

_Kakuzu's POV_

It's been over a week since we last saw Kumori. She called me two days after she disappeared. She said she couldn't talk for long and she promised she was okay, saying this was her choice and I would see her in less than a month. She said she loved me and hung up before I could say anything. I'm still surprised when I think back to that conversation and feel…hurt.

"You okay, Kakuzu?" Kisame asks as we walk into a gas station in Suna. I grunt in response, crossing my arms across my chest. My feet keep sticking to the disgusting floor, I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing up, and I want my girlfriend back in my arms. How do you think I feel? I send the Protector beside me a withering glare and he puts his hands up in self-defense. "Bite my head off for asking," I faintly hear him say as he walks towards the bathroom.

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose and get a bag of chips with a disgusted curl of my lip. The checkout girl has more piercings then Leader-sama and a bored look on her face.

"Is that all?" She asks sounding like she's saying "Shoot me now. That might make things little more interesting,"

"No," I say surprising myself. "Gimme a pack of cigarettes and a lighter," She shrugs, not bothering to check my driver's license as I start to pull it out of my back pocket. I'd sworn off smoking soon after I became a Protector… But that was almost ten years ago and I need some way to relax. Not trusting myself to leave without a case of beer, I step outside and light up. Taking a long drag brings memories back that I'd long-since forgotten.

_"Baby don't do this to me, I love you," _

_"You love nothing but that money you're so obsessed with,"_

I close my eyes, trying to repress the memories that just keep coming back.

_"No! Oh Kami no!" _

_"Die b*tch!"_

I take a long drag and sigh. This is annoying. The past is the past and I can't change what happened.

_"I can offer you an out,"_

_"Just tell me what I need to do,"_

My head spins and I exhale slowly, letting the smoke inside my lungs escape.

"Didn't know you smoked, old man," Hidan says taking a cancer stick out of my pocket and lighting it with the one in my mouth.

"Could say the same to you," I grumble, flicking some ash off the end.

"I can't die so might as well enjoy the simple pleasures in this sh*t-hole they call life," He shrugs, taking a deep breath of smoke before blowing a few smoke rings idly. "You need to get some sleep tonight, seriously," He adds frowning in my general direction.

"I'm fine," I say tightly and he rolls his eyes.

"And I'm the f*cking queen of England. We're going to stop for the night soon,"

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes like an unruly teenager. He slaps me on the back a little harder than he needed too.

"Whatever yourself old man," I take a long drag of my cigarette and blow the smoke out of the corner of my mouth, at Hidan. Happiness pulses through me briefly when I see him waving the smoke way with a glare.

"I'm going back to the d*mn car," He says flipping me off as he gets in the creeper van. Dropping the cigarette on the floor, I grind it into the pavement with the toe of my shoe. The rest of our unofficial search party filter out of the store and back into the car before Kisame drives toward the nearest hotel.

_Kumori's POV_

I slip out of Kabuto's car and frown a little at the creeper van driving off into the sunset.

"Who are the weirdoes who would be willing to drive that thing?" I ask myself, rubbing the back of my head tiredly.

"I have no idea," Kabuto slides up behind me with an evil gleam in his eyes. I don't take notice to it, seeing as that's how he normally looks.

"You really need to learn how to drive," I deadpan. "This is the first of Suna I've seen since we left. I thought you said it wouldn't take that long?!" He smiles fakely and pushes up his glasses so that I can't see his eyes.

"The way I drive is perfectly fine," He says happily. I deadpan.

"You got lost twelve times and we ended up in Taki! My grandma could drive better than you,"

"Now, now Maru-chan that's-"

"She's blind." He falters a little and I glare at him before stalking off into the store. The bell on the door jingles annoyingly. I stalk into the back freezer section, open a carton of Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk, and steal a spoon from the café before sticking it into the frozen milk. I shove a spoonful into my mouth, relishing the explosion of chocolatey goodness.

"Ahem…" A store employee blinks with three dots over his head. "You need to pay for that before you consume it," I pull a fistful of bills out of my pocket and shove them at him before snatching a bag of salt and vinegar chips and clumping towards the car. Moodily, I throw myself in and slam the door shut before bringing my legs to my chest and inhaling the ice cream like it's manna from heaven.

_Tap-tap._

"EYAGH!" I scream, but it dies when I see Tobi waving at me eagerly.

"'Mori-chan!" I can hear him squeal through the glass. The window rolls down and he leans into the car, almost strangling me in a hug. "Tobi missed his 'Mori-chan!"

"Sh*t Tobi!" I say pulling his arms off of my windpipe and get out of the car. "I missed you too," He squeals and hugs me so tightly I thunk against the car.

"Where has 'Mori-chan been?" He asks with chibi tears streaming down his mask.

"With Kabuto," I say gently prying him off me. He attaches himself to me again like an annoying tick.

"Why?!" He wails going limp on me.

"Because I'm just deadweight to you guys," I shrug and ruffle his hair. "What are you guys doing in Suna?"

"Looking for 'Mori-chan! 'Cause Tobi is a good boy!" He crows putting his hands on his hips. Three dots appear above his head as he looks around.

"What?" I frown a little.

"Tobi got left behind!" He says throwing himself at me again. Patting him on the back and saying soothing things is the only way I get him to stop imitating Niagara Falls.

…line…line…line…line…

"I can't believe you brought him with us," Kabuto says looking at me in the rearview mirror. It's dark now and Tobi's asleep with his head on my lap.

"Tobi's one of my best friends, I couldn't just leave him behind," I say softly, running my fingers through the good boy's hair.

"Yes you could have," He says with a fake smile and I growl a little. Tobi yawns and nuzzles his mask into my stomach, the still chocolatey ice cream spoon hanging from under his mask. I smile down and put my hand on the side of his face. He really is a good boy…

"Kabuto?" I ask quietly, feeling acid twisting around violently in my stomach.

"Hmm?" He doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"…Nothing," I say shaking my head. "It's nothing,"

"Alright," He singsongs, obviously not believing me. I sigh and tilt my head against the frame of the car. Sleep starts weaving its soothing threads around me, feeling way too much like Kakuzu's.

"Kabuto I want to be human again," I blurt, shaking the sleepy fuzzies out of the corners of my mind.

"I know," He says with a knowing smile.

"Huh?" The words hit me like a slap to the face and he smiles.

"I know," He repeats with a knowing smirk this time. "Why do you think I was driving around the past few days?"

"Because you're an idiot?" I ask grinning cheekily. He sighs and facepalms.

"No, Maru-chan. I knew you were going to make a decision soon and you weren't going to make the right one unless I stalled," I hang my head, deadpanning.

"So you're saying I spent over a week in this d*mn car with you because you wanted me to make a decision?!" I'm trying hard not to yell. Tobi says something about waffles and cuddles closer to me.

"Yeah." I sigh and rest my head against the frame of the car. "We'll take you back to Orochimaru-sama and he'll make you human again. Then you'll be useful to your boyfriend." I nod and yawn.

"'Kay," Smiling a little, I close my eyes and let the rocking of the car lull me to sleep, thinking about being with Kakuzu again.


End file.
